Truly Madly Deeply
by Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit
Summary: Inuyasha Takahashi and his step sister Sango Taijiya have always been outcasts at every school they've attended and are new at Shikon High School, where Kagome Higurashi and her twin brother Miroku are the most popular kids in school. What will happen? AU. KxI, SxM, RxS, AxK and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone, so this is my first fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One

* * *

**

"Kagome dear, it's time to wake up," said Mrs. Higurashi as she gently knocked on her daughter's door.

Kagome opened her eyes and slowly sat up on her canopy bed. "Okay mom," she called.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and went back downstairs. Kagome climbed out of bed and walked to her closet to figure out what to wear. She sighed.

The Christmas Holidays had just ended, so that meant back to school! It wasn't that Kagome hated it. In fact, she was greatly considered the most popular girl at Shikon High School because of her beauty and wealth.

Her mom Aki was a really successful designer so she therefore made most of Kagome's outfits. Her dad Nobunari was a prominent businessman so since he was always traveling, she didn't get to see him that often which really upset her.

The reason why she didn't want to go back to school was because it had felt so great to relax, get away from all those huge crowds at school, spend more time with her family, and damn it who wouldn't want a vacation!

Kagome decided to wear a pretty green blouse (that her mom designed), a pair of skinny jeans, star shaped earrings with a matching necklace, and a pair of black ballet flats, with her long, black hair tied up in a ponytail.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Perfect choice of clothing, as usual.

Then she went downstairs to go get some breakfast. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," greeted her twin brother Miroku teasingly as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Prince Charming," she teased back as she sat down next to him.

Even though, the twins always bugged each other, they were really close. So close, that they considered themselves each other's best friend. They did everything together and were always there for each other.

The only bad thing about Miroku was that he was somewhat very lecherous and had very bad habits of groping cute girls' buttocks and even sometimes asking them to bear his children.

Kagome grabbed a pancake from the pile in the middle of the table and quickly ate it.

"What's the rush?" asked Miroku. "In case, you didn't know we have school today," she reminded him a little annoyed. "So?" he asked. "So, we have to leave in ten minutes," she answered looking at the kitchen clock.

"Your sister is right," said Mrs. Higurashi walking up to them from behind out of nowhere. "You guys better make it to school on time." Yes, Mrs. Higurashi was a pretty strict parent when it came to school. She bent down and kissed her kids on the head. "I have to go to work now. Have a good day kids," she said before quickly running out the door.

Kagome turned back to her brother. "So, are we going to Bankotsu's party next month?" she asked remembering the upcoming event. "Of course, the Band of Seven throws the best parties," answered Miroku without any hesitation. "True," Kagome agreed.

The Band of Seven was the most popular gang at Shikon High School and Bankotsu was the leader.

"Then it's settled," Miroku stated. Kagome nodded and got up from the table. "Are you ready for school now?" she asked. "Yes," he answered getting up as well. "Is Sota ready yet?"

Sota was their younger brother, who was thirteen years old. He was really annoying and sometimes even embarrassing, but he really looked up to his older siblings.

"He's upstairs doing a last minute project," explained Miroku.

"Typical," said Kagome rolling her chocolate brown eyes. "I'll go get him," said Miroku making a dash up the stairs.

Kagome grabbed her school bag that was hanging on her chair and headed outside to her green convertible that her mom had gotten her for Christmas so she and Miroku wouldn't have to take their bikes to school everyday. Miroku still didn't have his driver's license yet, so he was given a Wii instead.

Kagome sat down on the diver's seat and about five minutes later, Sota and Miroku came running out the house and into the car. Miroku sat in the passenger seat and Sota sat in the backseat. Then they drove off.

"Did you manage to get your assignment done?" asked Kagome breaking the few minutes of silence.

"No," said Sota burying his face into his hands. "Now mom is going to kill me. What am I going to do?"

Miroku thought for a moment. "Just tell the teacher that Buyo ate it."

Buyo was their fat, but loving cat.

"I can't, I used that excuse last time and she didn't believe me," replied Sota now frustrated.

"Well, you really shouldn't have left it to the last minute like you normally do," Kagome told him.

"I couldn't help it," he whined. "I was having too much fun over the Holidays."

"Sorry to hear that bro," said Miroku patting his brother's shoulder.

"We're here," said Kagome as she pulled over to the side of Rumiko Takahashi Middle School.

"Thanks sis," said Sota climbing out the car, frowning.

"So, I'll pick you up after school?" asked Kagome. "No, I think I'll go to Shippo's house after school."

Shippo was their fox demon cousin who was thirteen years old, as well. He was adopted by their Aunt Machiko when he was four years old after his parents were tragically killed in a car accident. Even though, he was the only demon in their family they all loved him dearly.

"Okay," Kagome agreed. "Just be home on time for dinner! You know how mom gets when we're late."

"I will," replied Sota as he shut the car door and turned to leave. "Good luck with your teacher, my dear brother," called Miroku letting out a dramatic sigh. "Yeah thanks," Sota called back a little angry.

Kagome then drove off and headed to Shikon High School.

"Kagome?" said Miroku, when they were halfway there. "Yes?" she asked. "I guarantee you that this year I am going to find my one true love." Kagome couldn't help but giggle. "Miroku, what makes you think that you'll find your one true love this year, when you've never even had a girlfriend before because of your bad 'habits?'" asked Kagome quoting the word habits. "Well, I read one of your magazines and according to my horoscope it said that in the New Year I will find romance," explained Miroku dreamily.

"Do you actually believe that crap?" asked Kagome in disbelief as she parked in the school driveway.

"Yes I do indeed," answered Miroku simply. "Fine, but I'm telling you that all that stuff is make believe," Kagome assured him. "Fine, be that way," said Miroku rolling his eyes.

They stepped out of the car and walked into the school.

By the time they reached their lockers, which were right next to each other. There was a girl with long thick auburn hair and green eyes, waiting outside of Kagome's locker. It was Kagome's wolf demon friend Ayame Ito.

"KAGOME!" Ayame squealed running up to her friend and attacking her into a big bear hug. Kagome smiled and returned the hug. "I missed you so much," said Ayame squeezing Kagome even tighter.

"I missed you too, but Ayame…can't…breathe," Kagome chocked out. "Sorry," said Ayame instantly pulling away from her. Kagome laughed. For a girl, Ayame was so much stronger than she looked. In fact, she was able to beat up most of the guys on the wrestling team.

"It's okay. So has anything happened to you over the Holidays?" asked Kagome curiously. Ayame smiled dreamily. "Me and Koga are going out."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Kagome and Miroku at the exact same time.

Koga Imai was a wolf demon, as well and the hottest, most popular guy at Shikon High School. He also used to be Kagome's boyfriend, but she had broken up with him shortly before the Holidays because he started bullying some of the other students and Kagome couldn't take it. Ayame had, had a huge crush on him ever since middle school!

"For how long?" asked Kagome excitedly. "Since Christmas Eve," answered Ayame happily.

"That's awesome," said Kagome giving her friend a hug. Then suddenly, Kagome felt something vibrate against her. Ayame pulled away and checked her cell phone. "I got a text from Koga and he wants me to meet him at his locker. See ya later," she said quickly before dashing off.

Kagome turned to Miroku, smiling. "I'm so happy for her." Miroku frowned. "Another beautiful girl has just been taken." Kagome punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Will you stop? You'll never find love if you keep falling for every girl you see." "I can't help myself," he complained. "I've always been this way." "You'll survive," said Kagome patting him on the shoulder.

The bell rang. "Well, see ya at lunch Kagome," said Miroku before walking off to his class.

"Bye," she called as she grabbed her books from her locker and headed off to History class.

* * *

**A/N: So that was the first chapter! Sorry, if it's a little lame. I suck at starting stories! I promise you guys that in the next chapter Inuyasha, Sango, and a few other characters will be introduced. I hope you guys liked it! Please Review!**

**~Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again, everybody! Sorry, if I took awhile to update. I'm a pretty slow writer, but thank you for your patience. I would like to thank those who reviewed! I love you guys! I would also like to thank 'MJScream' and 'Whitewolfffy' for your great feedback! I'll be sure to do those things in future chapters! Oh and also thank you to everyone who added me and my story to your favorites. You guys are the best! But those of you who added my story and didn't review, can you please review next time? I would really appreciate that! Anyway, here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two

* * *

**

Kagome walked into her class and quickly took her seat, waiting for this dull lesson to begin. When suddenly, she found herself surrounded by three girls who had burst out with questions. It was none other than her three wacko friends Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka.

"Hey Kagome, did you find love over the Holidays?" "Are you still not over Koga?" "Is it true that he's now going out with Ayame?" "Are you upset about that?" "Do you need a shoulder to cry on?" "Do you need a new boyfriend?" "Wait, did you and Koga get back together?" "Is…"

Suddenly, they were all silenced by Kagome who had raised a finger. "First of all, yes me and Koga are broken up and him and Ayame are now an item."

The three girls groaned.

"What?" asked Kagome confused.

"Why did you have to break up with Koga?" asked Ayumi looking frustrated. "Yeah, you guys were perfect for each other," added Yuka.

"C'mon guys, you know that Ayame is much better with Koga than I am."

The trio stared at her with wide eyes. Kagome sighed.

"Second of all, no I don't need a new boyfriend. In fact, it feels great to be free."

"Hey I know," said Eri not listening to a word Kagome had just said. "Let's pair her up with Hojo! I'm sure he'd love that."

Hojo was the biggest prep at Shikon High School. He had a huge crush on Kagome and was determined to win her heart. He was really sweet but she found that he just wasn't her type.

Kagome slammed her head on her desk as they continued to discuss Eri's new "brilliant" idea.

'_When are they ever going to learn? Haven't they not noticed that Hojo is no more than a friend to me?' _

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted at the sound of a familiar voice that was coming her way. "Hey Kagome."

Her head shot up. It was Hojo. "Hi Hojo."

"It's good to see you again," said Hojo blushing. "You too," she said politely.

"I was wondering if you would like to catch a movie with me, on Saturday?" he asked shyly.

"Ugh, well I don't know this weekend I'm…"

Before Kagome could finish her sentence, Ayumi interrupted. "She's free."

Hojo smiled. "Great, then I guess I'll see you Saturday." He walked away to go to his seat.

"Hojo wait," Kagome called. But he couldn't hear her; he was already halfway across the classroom and at his seat. She turned around to look at her "so called" friends.

Ayumi smiled. "You can thank me later," she said as she went to take her seat, as well. Yuka and Eri followed her.

Kagome sighed. _'Looks like I'll have to cancel out on him for the hundredth time.'_

-X-

Meanwhile…

"Can this thing go any faster?" asked Inuyasha Takahashi growing impatient as his stepfather Hazuru Taijira drove him and his stepsister Sango to their new high school.

"Sorry, no can do son," answered Hazuru from the front of the car. Inuyasha groaned.

Starting a new school, almost halfway into the year was the last thing he wanted. Inuyasha was different than everyone else. He was a hanyou. Never accepted by humans or demons. He was nothing more than an outsider. The only people who had actually accepted him were his parents who were both killed when he was just a toddler, and of course the Taijiras who took him in when he was five years old.

Since then, Inuyasha had always been bullied or sometimes even beaten up at every school he had ever attended, but Sango had always stuck by him no matter what. Even if it meant she would have to get beaten up, as well. Good old, Sango.

Sango was a little bit shy so she didn't really have any friends either, but mostly because she was always with a hanyou like him. Inuyasha didn't really speak much to anyone besides his family because no one would ever want to hear from a hanyou like him.

Inuyasha's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Hazuru. "Alright kids, we're here."

"Thanks for the ride dad," said Sango as she climbed out of the car with Inuyasha following behind her.

"No problemo," Mr. Taijira grinned as he drove away.

Sango looked at her stepbrother. "Are you ready?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath. Another horrible year was about to begin. "Yes."

Sango grabbed her stepbrother's arm and dragged him into the enormous doors of Shikon High School.

-X-

The bell rang and the teacher Mr. Myouga walked into the classroom. "Okay class, settle down please."

The class immediately stopped talking. The teacher smiled. "Good morning class."

"Good morning, Mr. Myouga," the class replied.

"It is nice to see all of your smiling faces, again."

It was funny that he said that because no student in the room was smiling whatsoever.

"Anyways, we have two new students with us today."

'_That's weird, it's quite unusual to get students around this time,' _thought Kagome.

A boy and girl around the same age entered the room. Kagome lightly gasped at the sight of the boy. He was absolutely gorgeous. He had beautiful long silver hair, two white dog ears on top of his head and amber eyes. He was wearing a red long sleeved shirt, black jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. It was hard to take her eyes off him.

The girl on the other hand, had long dark brown hair tied in a low ponytail, dark brown eyes, and pale skin. She wore a grey sweater, baggy jeans and a worn out pair of back sneakers. _'She's beautiful, but she would look a whole lot prettier if she dressed nicer.'_

Mr. Myouga introduced them. "Class, this is Sango Taijira and her stepbrother Inuyasha Takahashi. I would like you to make them feel welcome."

Suddenly, whispers filled the room. Gossip about the new students.

Sango sighed. _'So much for welcoming.'_

Mr. Myouga put his hands up to silence the class. Slowly, the class settled down and looked at the teacher. "Class, now that the Holidays are over, I am giving you permission to change seats."

The class cheered. Mr. Myouga continued. "But I'd think twice where to sit if I were you, because the seat you choose to sit in will be your seat for the rest of the year. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes Mr. Myouga," the class answered. "Now switch," Mr. Myouga ordered.

Everyone immediately got up to find their seat. Kagome looked around and spotted the new students heading to the desks in the back of the classroom. _'Why are they sitting there? Nobody ever sits in the far back of the room. It's really lonely.'_

After a moment of thinking, Kagome decided to sit with the new students and get to know them. So, she walked to the back of the room and sat down next to the hanyou, while Sango sat on the other side of him, leaving him in the middle. Kagome once again gasped at the sight of him. '_Wow, he's even more handsome up close.' _She tapped his shoulder to try and get his attention.

He turned his head to see that there was a girl sitting on the right side of him, smiling. His eyes widened for two reasons. One, she was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. And second, no one (besides his family) had smiled that way at a worthless hanyou like him.

Kagome gave him a small wave and Inuyasha couldn't help but let a small smile escape from his lips.

Sango looked over her stepbrother's shoulder to see what he was looking at. She was shock by what she saw as well. _'Just by the looks of it, she has to be one of them popular kids! But why is she sitting with us,' _thought Sango.

When Kagome turned to face the teacher, she noticed that the whole class was staring at her with wide eyes and once again whispering. _'What's up with them?'_ she wondered but then shrugged it off and started to take notes as Mr. Myouga started to teach.

Inuyasha couldn't help, but stare at this girl for the whole class and kept asking himself why somebody as lovely as her would even bother to go near someone like him.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was the second chapter. Again, I'm sorry it took me a while to update! This chapter was originally supposed to be longer, but I decided to separate certain parts into different chapters. I would also like to thank '****NaruHinaFan96****' and '****Sekeara****' for your words of encouragement, they've really helped me. Oh, and before I go, I would like to tell you guys to read 'Roadtrip!' and 'It Takes Two' by 'Whitewolfffy' if you haven't already. They are awesome! YOU GO GIRL =) **

**I would also like to tell you guys that it might take some time to post Chapter 3 because I'm going to visit my cousins for a few days, so sorry if it does! Anyhoo, please review and tell me what you think and if you have any feedback, then be sure to include it! See ya =D**

**~Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi Everyone! I'm back from my short vacation! Sorry, if it's been awhile. I might only be able to update at least once a week! My apologies if I can't write any faster. Anyways, 21 REVIEWS ALREADY! WOW! And I've only written two chapters! I love you guys! And might I remind you all that this is my first FF! Oh, and I'd like to welcome my friend Robin and my cousin Hailey. They just got an account. Robin has just posted her first FF a couple days ago. If you guys love 'Pretty Cure,' then I'm sure you'll love her story. It's called 'Sixteenth Time Around' so if you guys are interested, please read it. It's awesome so far! Her pen name is CrazyCutePeanut. Anywhoo, here's Chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three

* * *

**

Second period flew by quickly, and everybody went to lunch. Kagome went to eat at her usual table, to see that Miroku was already waiting for her.

"How were your classes, Kags?" he asked as she sat down.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "How many times, have I asked you to stop calling me that?" Miroku shrugged. "It's fun to bug you."

Kagome punched her brother playfully in the shoulder and then quickly changed the subject.

"Anyways, have you found your 'one true love' yet?" Miroku shook his head sadly. "Not yet, before first period I asked Yura Sawada if she would bear my children and then she just pushed me away."

Kagome rolled her eyes and again punched him in the shoulder. Miroku rubbed it. "Ow, you punch really hard for a girl," he complained. Kagome shrugged. "Miroku, when are you ever going to learn that being lecherous isn't going to help you find a girlfriend? And why would you ask Yura to be your love of all people? I mean, all she cares about is that hair of hers."

"Well because my one true love can be anybody, so I must keep my eyes open," answered Miroku simply, ignoring the first question.

'_He's really taking this "one true love" thing a little too seriously,' _thought Kagome a little annoyed.

Suddenly, something or someone caught Miroku's attention. Kagome turned, to see what he was gawking at. It was that new girl Sango, whom was walking alongside her stepbrother Inuyasha.

"Who is that?" asked Miroku dreamily. "That's Sango Taijira," Kagome explained. "She just transferred here today. The boy, who she's walking with, is her stepbrother Inuyasha. They're both in my History class."

'_She must be the one,' _thought Miroku as he stared at the beautiful girl, who was searching for a place for her and her brother to sit.

-X-

Meanwhile…

Inuyasha had always hated cafeterias for many reasons. They were loud, they were wild, and they were crowded. But worst of all, it was impossible to find somewhere to sit without getting bullied.

"Where should we sit, Inuyasha?" asked Sango as they entered the cafeteria. Inuyasha shrugged. "Wherever you're gonna sit."

They walked further down. None of the tables were really empty like they had hoped for. They came upon a pretty girl with pale skin (much paler than Sango's), brown eyes, and really long black hair. She was sitting with her friends and chatting away.

"Excuse me?" asked Sango a bit shyly. The girl looked at them. "Can we sit here?"

The girl answered and looked at them with disgust. "Just who do you think you are? You think that you can just waltz right up to us with a worthless hanyou like him and ask for a favor as if you already know us? Well newsflash girl, you don't. Oh, and nice outfit." Her friends snickered at her sarcastic comment.

Sango looked down at her outfit and then looked at Inuyasha, who was sadly staring at the floor.

"Can you please not talk about my brother like that?" asked Sango quietly but loud enough for the girl to hear.

The girl got up from her seat and walked up to Sango looking really angry. "Listen, I'm the queen of this school so I can make fun of that pathetic half-breed if I want to." Her voice had gotten louder by word, causing people to stare. "YOU GOT THAT?" she snapped and then pushed Sango to the ground.

-X-

Kagome had, had enough of Kikyo harassing these people. She got up without any hesitation and marched over to them.

"KIKYO! Back away from them, they're with me!" said Kagome angrily. Sango and Inuyasha stared at her in shock. Was she defending them?

Kikyo laughed. "So now, you're becoming Miss. Popularity by hanging out with losers like these?"

Kagome was so angry that she surprised everybody, even herself by slapping Kikyo across the face hard enough to make her fall over. Kagome helped Sango up.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. Still surprised, Sango nodded.

Kagome turned back to face Kikyo who was still on the floor. "That's what you get for messing with my friends. BEOTCH!" Everyone gasped.

"C'mon," she murmured taking each of their hands and bringing them to her table. She shot everyone who was still staring a death glare to make them get back to what they were doing. It worked!

Inuyasha blushed at the feeling of her soft, warm hand holding his. It felt really nice. When they finally reached her table, Inuyasha sat next to Miroku who was sitting across from her and Sango sat down next to Kagome.

Kagome looked at her. "Sorry about that. That was Kikyo; she's the bitchiest girl in all of Shikon High School, so just ignore her. Okay?"

Sango nodded slowly. Kagome smiled. "Okay. So you're Sango Taijira, right?" Sango nodded again.

Kagome turned to the hanyou quietly sitting across from her. "And you're her stepbrother, Inuyasha?"

He nodded, as well. "That's a really interesting name," she told him. He blushed at the compliment.

"Well, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I sit next to you guys in History if you remember," she explained reaching out to shake both of their hands. Sango shook it nervously with a shy smile. But, Inuyasha just stared at it.

"Oh c'mon," said Kagome playfully as she finished shaking Sango's hand. "I don't bite."

'_Does she really mean that?' _wondered Inuyasha. Without thinking another thought, he slowly placed his hand on hers. She shook it gently, still smiling. Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat. _'This girl is so much different than anyone I've ever met (besides my family). She actually looks happy and no one has ever smiled at me like that before. Oh, and I might add that she has the most beautiful scent that I have ever inhaled.'_

Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by a voice next to him. "Ahem…"

Kagome looked at Miroku and quickly got the idea that he wanted some attention. "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce you guys," Kagome apologized. She pointed to him. "This is my twin brother Miroku."

He gave Sango a HUGE grin. Sango couldn't help but return a small smile. He was absolutely handsome and he looked nice. Miroku got up and walked over to her. He kneeled to the ground and grabbed both of her hands. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the blush that crept Sango's cheeks. Then he spoke.

"Sango Taijira, you are the most beautiful young lady that I have ever seen."

Sango could feel her face turning redder by word. "So I ask you one favor," Miroku continued. Kagome rolled her eyes. _'Here it comes.'_

"Will you bear my children?" Sango's eyes suddenly widened in horror and then she felt something run over her buttocks. When she found out exactly what it was, her face turned so red that you would mistake it for a sunburn. The tomato faced girl suddenly surprised them by slapping Miroku so hard that it had left a huge pink mark on his cheek.

"YOU LECHER," she shouted. Nobody else in the cafeteria dared to see what was going on, for they were too afraid of receiving another death glare. Still surprised and a little scared, Kagome lightly put a hand on Sango's shoulder.

"Please excuse him. He tends to get really lecherous when it comes to girls, especially now that he is determined to find his one true love," explained Kagome. After Sango realized what she had done, she turned to Kagome with an innocent look on her face and she spoke for the first time. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she exclaimed.

Kagome laughed. "It's okay. This is how it usually ends up for him. I'm just surprised because I never expected something like that to come from someone as quiet as you. That's all," she explained.

Sango laughed nervously. Miroku got up from the floor and grabbed Sango's hand, spinning her around to face him. "Sorry, to have startled you, Miss. Sango," Miroku apologized. "I for one just believe that you are my one true love. So what do you say?"

Sango smiled for a moment, but then suddenly frowned. _'He's probably just flirting with me like he does with every other girl.' _Sango quickly pulled her hand away from his and sat back down in her seat.

Kagome looked at Miroku and gave him the 'when are you ever going to learn' look. Reading her expression, Miroku gave her a thumb up and went back to his seat beside Inuyasha. Kagome rolled her eyes and plopped back down next to Sango.

For a moment, it was awkward silence. Then Sango looked at Kagome and spoke in her shy, quiet voice.

"Ugh, I don't mean to be rude or anything but why did you stand up for us back there?"

Kagome looked back at her a little confused. "Why wouldn't I?"

Sango looked at the floor. "Well, I guess no one has really spoken for us like that before since we've always gotten bullied at every school we have ever attended."

Miroku's eyes widened in shock. "But, why would someone harm such a rare beauty?"

Sango blushed at his comment and then hesitated because she knew what the answer was and neither she nor Inuyasha liked to talk about it. She slowly took a deep breath. "Well because…"

Before she could finish, she was surprisingly interrupted by her hanyou stepbrother who rarely spoke and had just been quietly sitting across from her. "Because if you haven't noticed, I'm just a worthless half-breed," he explained angrily. "Never accepted by anyone and always hated, but Sango just so happens to stick by me so she is hated too."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. _'How could they treat him like that? Just, because he's different? This makes no sense.' _

She looked at Miroku whom was wearing the same expression on his face, as she was but looking at Sango. Kagome shook her head in realization. She looked back at Inuyasha dead in the eyes.

"You're not worthless and don't you dare let anyone make you think otherwise. Those people are idiots because in my eyes, you and your sister appear to be really cool people and I'm not just saying that to be nice. I seriously don't care what you are."

Inuyasha just stared at this girl. _'She doesn't even care that I'm a hanyou? This girl is strange indeed.'_

Kagome smiled. "So would you guys like to hang out with us?" Just then, Sango smiled so big that it could have covered the sun. "R…really?" she asked not believing what she had just heard.

"Of course," answered Kagome returning an even bigger smile.

Sango turned to her stepbrother whom was still in shock. "What do you think, Inuyasha? Do you want to befriend them?" she asked giving him a pleading look. Inuyasha nodded slowly with his eyes wide open.

Miroku smiled, before taking Sango's hand for the third time. "I am so honored that I will be spending my time with a real beauty," he said before leaning down to kiss her hand. She blushed about five shades of red but then suddenly pulled her hand away. "What am I? Some sort of toy?" she demanded no longer feeling shy. Miroku grinned. "May…be," he answered using his flirting tone.

And just with that, Sango's face turned much redder than it had before. It was hard to tell if whether or not, it was anger or embarrassment. Then her hand suddenly, made contact with his cheek once again leaving another pink mark. "PERV," she shouted.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha as Sango continued to yell at her twin. She smiled at him once again, causing his heart to pound against his chest. _'Damn, she's so beautiful.'_

"Can I see your schedule?" she asked. He nodded shyly and reached into his pocket and handed her a folded white piece of paper. She quickly unfolded it and read it. Suddenly, her smile widened and she looked up at Inuyasha. "Cool, you're in almost all of my classes and we have gym together last period."

Inuyasha gave her that small smile of his that he had been holding back. _'It seems as though for once somebody is actually accepting a half-blood like me.' _But then, he frowned in realization. _'Then again, she could be using me for pity. Oh well, I guess I'll just tag along to make my sister happy.'_

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, snapping him back into reality. He looked at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked a little concerned. Inuyasha nodded. Her smile returned. "Good. Hey? Can I ask you something," she said as she gave him back his schedule. He nodded.

"Do you talk much?" she asked curiously. He shook his head. She continued. "Because I would really like to hear your voice," she said blushing a little. Inuyasha blushed, as well. "Okay," he said quietly.

"Great," said Kagome. _'This girl really is strange,' _thought Inuyasha.

"Do you and Sango know where all your classes are?" asked Kagome once again interrupting his thoughts. "Yes, we got a tour of the school before coming here," he answered. Miroku sighed dramatically. "That's such a shame; me and my sister would have been honored to give guys the 'grand tour' of our kingdom," he told them. Sango shrugged.

Then suddenly the bell rang, indicating that their free period was over. They all got up from their seats and started to walk to their classes.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha before walking off with her brother to Japanese. "So I'll see you later?"

He nodded quickly and then walked off with his sister. He smiled, thinking of this lovely girl whom he had just met.

* * *

**A/N: WHEW! So that was chapter three, which turned out longer than my other chapters so far. I hope you guys enjoyed it because it was a lot of work for me! I hope that my work has payed off.**

**There is still more to come in this story, so keep your eyes open ;)**

**Anywhoo, please review! Remember, if you guys have any feedback please include it in your review!**

**~Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey my peeps, I'm back! Thank you for waiting. I just got back from the movies, watching the Last Airbender with my cousin. It was so good! Whoever didn't see it has to see it. I would like to congratulate Hailey; she just posted her first FF. It's called 'Ten Ways to Annoy Zuko,' from Avatar: The Last Airbender. It's really funny so if you guys are interested, go read it! Her pename is 'Blue-eyed-readhead.' My sister Jordan has also just gotten an account so I welcome her. And also, I just made a 'My Communities' and it's called "Great Inuyasha and Kagome Stories." So if anyone is interested in becoming staff, please let me know and I'll add you, but I don't accept stories with *lemons* Anyways, here's Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four

* * *

**

'_Wow, I thought class would never end,' _thought Kagome as she exited Japanese class. She headed to her locker to meet up with Miroku before starting the one and only 'hell' subject. GYM!

Kagome sighed. '_Oh well, at least I'll have the chance to get to know Inuyasha a lot better.'_

She smiled as she saw his face in her head. _'Inuyasha.'_

But then suddenly, her smile faded as she approached her locker. It was once again being blocked, only this time by those three friends of hers with a serious look on each of their faces. Kagome rolled her eyes. _'What could they want now?'_

"Kagome," Yuka started. "Do you mind explaining what exactly happened at lunch?"

Kagome shrugged. "I was just helping a few friends."

Ayumi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'friends,' you barely even know them?"

"Hey, I told off Kikyo," Kagome stated. Eri nodded. "True, but Kikyo did have a point. He was only a hanyou, so it's not like you had to defend him or anything like that." Yuka and Ayumi nodded in agreement.

Kagome's expression suddenly changed to anger. _'How can people just judge him like that, rather than get to know him?' _"You don't even know him," she snapped. Wow, that had come out a lot harsher than she had expected.

Each girl took one step back, wearing a scared expression on their faces. "Okay, okay! Calm down, Kagome!" said Ayumi quickly raising her hands in defense.

"We're just worried that you'll lose your popularity and that you'll fall in love with the hanyou," explained Yuka. Kagome's face turned red in embarrassment. "Ugh well…um…I," she stammered but before she could finish she was interrupted by a certain lecher who appeared behind her three friends who were staring at her in curiosity.

"Why, hello ladies," he greeted. Each friend turned around as they recognized that voice.

"Hello Miroku," they greeted back. "We were just asking your sister a couple questions," Eri told him.

"Well, how very interesting. Did you girls know that I am looking for my true love this year?"

Horror suddenly entered the girls' faces. "Ugh well, that's good for you," said Ayumi forcing a smile as she felt a sweat drop run down her head.

Miroku smiled. "Yeah well, if I do say so myself. I am quite the determined one."

Yuka's face suddenly turned red as she felt something wander down her butt. Knowing exactly what it was, she slowly pulled his hand away from where it had been stroking. "So…" she said awkwardly trying to pretend that his action hadn't happened.

"So, will one of you girls consider becoming my love?" he asked curiously.

"Anyways," said Eri pretending that she hadn't heard anything. "Kagome, what were you saying?"

All three girls turned around to face their friend. She was gone.

-X-

'_Thank you, Miroku,' _thought Kagome as she dashed down the hallways, getting away from her friends. _'I owe you one. BIG TIME!' _

Kagome slowed down when she reached the girl's locker room. It only took her about a minute to change. By the time she walked into the gym there was already about ten people in it. One of them was Inuyasha whom was sitting alone in a corner. Kagome smiled and went to sit with him.

Inuyasha turned his head as he smelt that familiar scent next to him. It was that girl again.

"Hi," she said smiling brightly. _'She speaks almost as beautiful as she is,' _he thought thoughtfully.

"Hi," he replied quietly.

"So, how was your class?" she asked. Inuyasha flinched at that memory.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha was the first one to English class since he was so early, so he decided to explore the room a bit. The walls were black (which was very unusual), the desks were all over the place, there were a ton of bookshelves in the back of the room, and of course there was a teacher's desk in the front of the room. On the desk, there was a name plaque that had the words 'Ms. Tsubaki' written on it._

_Before Inuyasha could turn to see anything else, he suddenly found himself pinned against the wall by a guy with long, black hair tied into a ponytail and blue eyes. He was indeed a demon. "Well, well, well you must be the new kid who everyone is talking about," he said._

_Inuyasha heard snickers from behind this guy, so poked his head out a bit to see for himself. There were two guys in back of him. 'They must be his friends. Or should I say backup.'_

_Suddenly, Inuyasha felt a large smack across his face. "Listen to me, when I'm speaking to you! You filthy mutt!" said the guy starting to look really pissed. "I hear that you were hitting on my ex-girlfriend at lunch. Is that true?"_

_Inuyasha shook his head innocently. The guy slapped him again. "DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME, HALF-BREED!" he snapped. "I SWEAR IF YOU EVER GO NEAR HER AGAIN," he continued in a threatening tone. "I will…"_

"_Koga!" interrupted a girl who had walked into the classroom. She had thick auburn hair and green eyes. She was a demon too. "How many times have I told you to stop bullying?"_

_Koga loosened his grip a bit and looked at the girl. "But Ayame…" he complained._

"_No buts, now put him down," she ordered. Koga sighed in defeat. "Yes babe." _

_Ayame smiled. He turned back to Inuyasha. "You better back off," he whispered threatingly. "Or else."_

_He put down Inuyasha and grabbed his girlfriend's hand, then walked off with his two friends following close behind him._

_Inuyasha rubbed his sore shoulder. 'I guess this school is no different than my other schools,' he thought sadly. 'Still, I wonder who this ex-girlfriend of his is.'_

_End of Flashback_

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome nudging his shoulder. Inuyasha immediately snapped back into reality at the sound of her voice. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded and then remembered her question. "Oh class, umm it was good," he lied.

She looked at him suspiciously. Before she could say anything, the teacher walked in and called everybody over. So, Kagome and Inuyasha got up and joined the rest of the class.

"Class, as I'm sure you all know we have a new student with us today," said Mr. Jaken as he pointed to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha Takahashi."

As some of the students recognized that he was in their class, they groaned and then suddenly whispers started to fill the room.

"SILENCE," shouted Mr. Jaken. The room fell silent. "Anyways," he continued. "Each of you will do five laps around the gym in ten minutes."

The class groaned, but Mr. Jaken ignored them. "Starting now," he said starting his timer.

The whole class started sprinting. Inuyasha was a really fast runner but he didn't bother to run up front because he didn't feel like getting yelled at for showing off.

On the third lap Inuyasha was tripped by a guy with long black hair and red eyes. "Watch where you're going, freak," he called out. Inuyasha landed flat on his face. _'Ow, I think I might have broken my nose,' _he thought grabbing onto it.

Inuyasha heard many students laugh at him as he struggled to sit up. Kagome, who had been watching the whole scene, ran up to him to see if he was alright.

"Inuyasha," she called. Inuyasha looked up as he heard her voice. "Are you okay?" she asked really concerned. Inuyasha nodded forcefully.

"No you're not," she told him seeing through his lie. "C'mon, we have to get you to the nurse's office."

She took his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. Everybody stopped running and stared at them in surprise as Kagome helped him over to Mr. Jaken who was checking the attendance book.

Inuyasha, who was still holding onto his nose, tried his best to hide the blush that he felt coming to his cheeks, though he knew that he couldn't hold it in. A girl had never touched him like this before. Well surely they've touched him, but of course in the abusive way. Kagome here was actually helping him. He couldn't help, but smile a bit behind his hand.

'_This girl is definitely different than everyone else, but in a really special way,' _he thought as he admired her appearance. Her skin was really soft and cream colored; those beautiful eyes were easy to get lost in, her long raven hair was shiny and silky (as he felt it with his arm), and of course she had that wonderful scent of hers. _'She could be an angel,' _he thought dreamily.

Kagome interrupted his thoughts. "Mr. Jaken?" she asked as they approached him. Mr. Jaken looked up from the book with a strict look on his face. "You better have a good explanation for stopping in the middle of the laps, Higurashi," he said sternly.

"Inuyasha got hurt and he needs to go to the nurse's office," she explained looking up at the boy whom was covering his nose. Mr. Jaken thought for a moment and then nodded. "Very well, then. You may be excused to take him to the infirmary." "Thank you," said Kagome as she opened the door so they could exit the gym.

Mr. Jaken turned around and saw his students staring at the gym doors, still shocked.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?" he shouted. "GET BACK TO RUNNING!"

Without thinking another thought, the students obeyed and went back to running.

-X-

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome who was sitting in the infirmary as Inuyasha's nose was being examined by Ms. Midoriko, the school nurse.

"Well nothing too serious," she told them. "There is just a big bump inside the nose, but it should go away in about two weeks."

Kagome sighed in relief. "Now," Ms. Midoriko continued. "You and your friend may stay here until the bell because it rings in about two minutes."

Kagome nodded. Ms. Midoriko smiled and left the room. Kagome got up from her seat and sat down next to Inuyasha on the infirmary bed.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked him. Inuyasha nodded. "Yes," he answered. "I'm a half-demon, so I heal fast." Kagome smiled. "That's cool."

Inuyasha had no idea why, but that smile of hers just melted him. "Hey, can I ask you something?" he asked unsure. "Shoot," she answered.

He took a deep breath. "Did you really mean it, when you asked if you could be my friend?"

"Yes," she answered without any hesitation. "Why?"

"Well," he started. "Because no one has really asked me that before and I never thought that it would happen. I only hoped."

Kagome placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, causing him to blush. "Well it looks like you were wrong," she told him seriously. "I would really love to be friends with you. Plus, I think that Miroku would love to have a guy whom he can share his thoughts with."

Inuyasha gave her the biggest smile that she had ever seen from him. This time, it was her who blushed. "You know, I've met anybody like you in my life."

Kagome smiled back. "So, I guess this means that you'll hang out with us?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Good," said Kagome. "Because I would really like to get to know you and your sister better."

'_I'm really looking forward to getting to know you too,' _he thought.

The bell rang, announcing that school was finally over. They both got up and exited the nurse's room and walked into the hallways.

By the time they reached Inuyasha's locker, Sango was already waiting there. Kagome smiled at her new friend. "Hey Sango," she called.

Sango smiled at them as they got closer to her. "Hey," she replied.

Kagome was so glad to see that Sango was no longer as shy as she was before, around her.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "I guess I'll see you guys, tomorrow?"

He nodded. "You bet."

She smiled. "See ya," she said waving as she walked off to meet up with her brother. Inuyasha waved back, smiling. _'Maybe this year won't turn out so bad, after all.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Okay guys, there was Chapter 4. I hope y'all liked it! Please review!**

**~Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everybody, Kyra here. OMG, thank you so much for those of you who have reviewed. Now I'm at 50! FIFTY! You guys are seriously the BEST! I never thought that I would get that much within the first four chapters. Anyways, enough thanking! Here's Chapter 5 which some of you have been waiting patiently for! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**

"Good Evening, Lady Kagome and Sir Miroku," greeted Kaede with that warm smile of hers.

"Good evening," replied Kagome returning the smile as she and Miroku walked into the house.

Kaede had been their housekeeper for as long as Kagome could remember. Kagome had thought that of her not only as a servant but more of a grandmother, for Kaede had always taken good care of her. Kagome still remembered when Kaede used to tell her and Miroku fairytale stories that had taken place in Sengoku period when they were younger.

"Where is young Sota?" asked the housekeeper with curious eyes.

"He's with Shippo," answered Miroku remembering from earlier.

Kaede nodded. For a moment, they stood there in silence.

"So," said Kagome as she broke the silence. "Where's Grandpa?"

The old housekeeper rolled her eyes. "In the temple praying to ye ancestors."

Kagome's grandfather had moved in with them from Nagoya just a few years ago after his wife had sadly passed away.

Miroku cleared his throat. "I think I'll go check on him," he said with that devious grin of his.

Kagome rolled her eyes knowing what he was planning on doing.

You see, shortly after Grandpa had moved in with them, he had developed romantic feeling for Kaede. The problem was that, Miroku always gave Grandpa his "womanly" advice on how to get the old housekeeper to go out with Grandpa. Even though Kaede didn't seem to like the fact that he was always groping her, Kagome still couldn't help but wonder if Kaede liked him back.

As Miroku dashed out the door, Kagome headed to her bedroom so Kaede could start to make them supper. For the next hour, Kagome did her homework until Kaede called her down.

When Kagome reached the dinning room and found her seat, Miroku, Sota (who had just come home), and Grandpa were seated at the table. It wasn't long before Kagome realized that someone was missing.

"Where's mom?" she asked curiously as Kaede took her seat.

"Ye mother is at a meeting," answered the old woman.

Grandpa grinned mischievously and reached out placed his hands on top of hers. Miroku gave him thumbs up. "So," Grandpa started. "How about in the mean time we…"

Before he could finish, Kaede pushed his hands away in disgust. "Keep ye hands to yeself," she snapped and then quickly started eating.

For the rest of dinner, they sat there in awkward silence. As soon as Kagome was finished, she ran up to her room and remained there the whole night thinking about tomorrow.

-X-

The next morning, after Kagome had gotten to school she found Sango walking down the hallways all by herself.

"Hey Sango," she called walking up to her new companion.

Sango turned to where that familiar voice was coming from, it was that new friend of hers.

"Hey," she replied smiling back at Kagome.

"Where's Inuyasha?"asked Kagome recognizing that Sango wasn't with him, which was very unusual.

"Well, I came to school early and he slept in so he should be coming soon," she explained.

"Oh," Kagome nodded. "Why were you here so early?"

"Well, to be honest, I went to go try out for the wresting team," replied Sango.

Kagome nearly fainted after hearing what she thought she had heard. "I'm sorry. What?"

Sango smiled brightly. "You heard me right. I'm going to try out for wrestling."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious?" she asked still unsure.

"Yup," Sango answered popping the 'p.'

"Wow, I can't really picture you doing that sort of thing," Kagome said truthfully.

Sango nodded. "Well," she started. "You do have a point there and I know that we've just met but I feel that ever since you've befriended me I haven't been feeling as shy," she explained in a serious tone. Sango rubbed her shoulder as she felt her shyness start to come back.

Kagome smiled, feeling somewhat touched by her words. "I'm glad to hear that and I hope that we'll become really good friends."

Sango returned the smile. "Maybe sisters," she said without thinking.

"I would love to be," Kagome told her.

Sango looked up at her in surprise for a moment. Nobody had ever spoken to her like that and she only dreamt that someone actually would. She smiled bigger and then surprised Kagome with a big bear hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

Kagome hugged her back, shooting a death glare to anyone who would dare to stare.

The girls pulled away about a minute later.

"So I guess that this means that we are now best friends," Kagome stated.

"I've never had a best friend before," Sango told her.

"Well you do now," Kagome said happily.

At the moment, Sango felt so happy that she thought she would cry but of course she didn't want to humiliate herself, like she had a thousand times in public. The two best friends continued to walk as the hallways started to fill up.

"Speaking of which," said Kagome. "You never told me if you actually did make the wrestling team. Did you?"

Sango grinned. "Oh, I made alright. I made it as the only girl on the team."

"Good for you," said Kagome giving her friend a hug as they continued to walk. "I just know that you'll whip everyone's ass on the team," said Kagome as she felt confidence toward her dear companion.

Sango giggled at the comment.

"After all," Kagome continued. "You did do a pretty good job at knocking my brother down."

Sango suddenly stopped laughing. She wondered if Kagome's brother was mad at her for slapping him hard enough to make him fall over. She hoped he wasn't. _'Wait,' _she thought. _'Why am I thinking like this? I barely even know him.'_

"Sango?" asked Kagome making sure that she was okay.

Sango snapped back into reality.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kagome.

Sango blushed a bit. "Ugh, nothing," she said quickly.

Kagome knew that something was up but she decided to let it go and maybe ask her later.

"So," said Sango breaking the moment of silence. "I noticed that you took care of my brother, yesterday."

Kagome felt her cheeks go red at the memory. "Ugh, yeah," she said starting to feel a little bit awkward.

'_Wait, why am I starting to feel this way?'_

"Well," Sango continued. "I would like to thank you. You have no idea how happy he is to have someone like you. He wouldn't stop smiling, yesterday after school."

Kagome blushed an even darker shade of red. _'Why do I suddenly feel so nervous?' _

She decided to shrug it off. "Well, that's what friends are for," she said smiling.

Sango nodded, smiling back.

"So," said Kagome changing the subject. "What do you have first period?"

Sango looked at her schedule that she had pulled out of her pocket and then groaned.

"Science," she replied.

"Who's your teacher?" asked Kagome.

"Mr. Gatenmaru," she answered.

"You better watch out," Kagome warned. "He's tough."

Sango frowned. "Great," she mumbled sarcastically.

Kagome smiled. "Miroku's in your class too."

Sango's eyes widened for a moment and then nodded. 'Okay," she said. _'At least I know someone in this class who won't hate me.' _She turned to Kagome. "What do you have?" she asked.

"Art," Kagome answered. "With Mr. Totosai."

Sango thought for a moment. "Hey, I think Inuyasha's in that class too."

Kagome smiled. "Oh yeah," she said as she remembered his schedule that she had looked at.

"I hope he can draw, because Mr. Totosai is really strict when it comes to art work."

Sango laughed. "Believe me, you have no idea."

The bell rang.

"I'll see you later," said Kagome as she started to walk off to her locker.

Sango nodded. "See ya," she called.

When Kagome got to class, it was empty meaning that she had arrived earlier than usual.

Kagome shrugged and walked to her desk. She took out her book and started to read where she had left off. When Kagome heard footsteps come her way, she looked up to see who it was, but then suddenly she gasped at what she saw.

'_Inuyasha.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Well that was Chapter 5! I hope y'all liked it. Sorry, that Inuyasha wasn't in this chapter but as you can see he'll definitely be in the next. Anyways, just to remind you guys that I'll add anyone who wants to be a staff in 'My Communities.' All you have to do is ask, just as long as you don't add stories with *lemons.* Thank you for those who joined. You guys are awesome! Anywhoo, please review!**

**~Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi my peeps! Sorry, if I took so long. I've been having trouble figuring out what to write, but as you can see I worked it out. LOL. This weekend I watched 'Titanic' for the first time and I couldn't stop bawling at the end for it was so sad when Jack died, but it is now one of my favorite movies. I MIGHT even write a fanfiction on it so if anyone likes that movie then keep your eyes open! Oh, and I'm sorry that Inuyasha is a little OOC in this story so far. He'll get more into character later on in the story =) So don't worry! Anywhoo, here is Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**

**Chapter Six

* * *

**

In front of Kagome stood a brutally wounded Inuyasha! On his right cheek, was an enormous bruise while the blood on his body stained his torn clothing. The sight of him was just unbearable.

Without thinking another thought, Kagome rose from her seat and placed her hands on both of his shoulders. "Oh my God, are you okay?" she exclaimed full of concern.

Inuyasha nodded quickly, but Kagome only shook her head.

"No you're not! You're wounded from head to toe. I think I should take you to the nurses' office again," she said as she started to tug on his arm.

Inuyasha stopped her. "There's no need to. I heal fast," he told her.

"Oh," she said letting go. "Then why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I never liked gym."

Kagome giggled. Who did? Then her face turned serious. "What happened?"

"I tripped," he lied. Well that was partially true. He was tripped by the same guy from yesterday that went by the name Koga, and then he and his friends totally whipped Inuyasha's ass.

Kagome nodded. "Okay."

She suddenly noticed that most of the students had already entered the classroom. Then she looked back at Inuyasha. "You should find a place to sit before Mr. Totosai comes in," she warned before taking her seat again.

"Okay," said Inuyasha. "Would there happen to be a place next to you?" he asked next to her desk as he felt his cheeks go red.

Kagome laughed. "Sure. Nobody sits in back of me."

Without another word, Inuyasha moved to the seat that was calling his name in back of her.

He felt too embarrassed to speak or look at her.

This worried Kagome. _'Oh my gosh! I hope that I didn't do anything to make him uncomfortable.'_

About less than a second later, Mr. Totosai entered the large classroom. As usual like any other teacher, he greeted his pupils 'good morning' and then he announced that the class would be given an assignment. The class groaned.

"Anyways," he continued ignoring the class complaints. "I would like you all to find yourselves a partner and paint about what you see or feel when you're with that person. This will be do next week and it counts for half of your mark. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes Mr. Totosai," the class replied looking somewhat scared.

"Now start!" he ordered.

Kagome turned around so she'd face Inuyasha. "Do you want to be my partner?" she asked before anyone else could ask her.

Still feeling a little embarrassed, Inuyasha nodded.

The people who had surrounded her desk and were about to ask her groaned. Then they muttered words like, "Stupid hanyou," and "Why did he have to come here and ruin everything?"

Inuyasha sighed sadly, but then got up with Kagome as they headed to the easels in the back of the room and put on their smocks.

Then Kagome spoke. "Do you want to get together this weekend so we can work on our project?"

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment in confusion. Did she just ask if she could do something with him? "I'm sorry. What?" he asked unsurely.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" she asked.

Inuyasha thought for a moment. _'It's not like I ever go anywhere. I mean, who would want to see this face of mine?' _He shook his head.

Kagome smiled. "Then do you want to get together to work on our project?"

Inuyasha returned the smile. _'Yup, I definitely heard right. After all, these ears never lie.'_

"I would love to," he told her.

"Good."

For the rest of the period they chatted away.

-X-

_Meanwhile…_

Sango slowly walked into her classroom, still feeling slightly uncomfortable now that her best friend was no longer with her. She sighed.

Then suddenly, she heard a familiar voice greet her from behind. "Why hello there, Sango."

Sango turned around, knowing exactly who it was. It was Miroku, the guy who wouldn't stop groping her yesterday, at lunch.

She was actually both happy and upset to see him. Happy, because (besides Miroku) everyone she saw in this class was a complete stranger to her. And upset, because she wasn't too fond at the fact that he was a pervert.

"Hi," she replied casually.

Then his tone turned serious. "Listen," he started. "I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday so maybe we can start over," he finished nervously rubbing his shoulder.

Sango smiled. _'Maybe he's not such a bad guy, after all.'_

She nodded in agreement. "I would love that."

Miroku smiled back and held out his hand. Sango shook it happily.

"Hi, I'm Miroku Higurashi," he said as he leaned down to kiss her hand.

"Hi," she replied blushing at the feeling of his warm lips against her skin. "I'm Sango Tai-"

Before she could finish, she felt something moving up and down her buttocks.

She groaned. _'THAT LECHEROUS LIAR!'_

Without thinking another thought, her hand once again made contact with his cheek causing everybody to stare at her in shock. Then she stormed off to an empty seat in the back of the classroom.

As Miroku recovered, he quickly got up and ran over to the desk that Sango had settled at. "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry, my dear Sango," he apologized quickly.

Sango blushed after being called 'his dear' but shrugged it off after remembering what had happened. She shook her head without looking at him. _'All he cares about is womanizing. That's the only reason why he actually pays attention to me. I can't believe I even thought about giving him another chance, it's not like he could ever like me for who I am,' _she thought a little hurt.

Miroku noticed the hurt expression on her face so he opened his mouth, searching for words that would cheer her up but nothing came out.

About a moment later, the teacher walked into the classroom and ordered Miroku to sit down.

Miroku sighed, but did as he was told.

Sango sighed as well, after he left her desk. Had she been too hard on him, again?

'_No, that lecher totally got what he deserved,' _she told herself as she tried to concentrate on what the teacher was saying.

For the rest of class, all Miroku could think about was what had just happened between him and Sango.

'_I am such a moron,' _he thought feeling a stab of guilt. _'How could I just lie to her face, like that? I have no self-control whatsoever. I have to find a way to make it up to her. But how?' _

-X-

The rest of the day at school had gone by rather quickly and luckily no one had hurt Inuyasha since that very morning. After Kagome had gotten ready to leave, she headed for her friends' lockers with Miroku following close behind her.

"Hey Sango," she greeted as she approached her friend whom she hadn't seen since lunch.

"Hey girl," Sango replied smiling, trying to ignore the fact that Miroku was right in front of her.

Kagome had noticed Miroku and Sango's behavior towards each other at lunch. She wondered what had happened and decided to ask Miroku later.

She then turned to Inuyasha. "Hey," she said giving him a warm smile.

It just amazed him how he felt his heart race whenever he saw that big smile of hers. He just had to return it. "Hi."

"How do you guys get home?" asked Kagome.

"We walk," answered Sango.

Kagome nodded. "Oh. Well in that case, do you guys want a ride home?"

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment. "Are you sure?" he asked. "You really don't have to."

"But, I want to," Kagome assured him. "After all, isn't that what friends do?"

Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat after she called him 'her friend.' Even though he knew that she was, he was still finding it hard to believe.

"Thank you," said Sango as she gave her friend a light hug. "We would love that."

"Yeah, thank you," added Inuyasha slowly putting a hand on her shoulder when Sango pulled away.

Kagome blushed at his sudden touch, but still continued to smile. "Anytime."

They walked out the school in a comfortable silence, but as they walked through the driveway they ran into someone. Kagome groaned lightly. It was Hojo.

"Hey Kagome," he greeted in his annoying cheerful tone.

Kagome put a fake smile on her face, hoping he would buy it. "Hi Hojo."

"I wanted to ask you something about our date," he told her.

Inuyasha's face fell. _'She has a boyfriend? Wait, why are you so surprised? Who wouldn't date her? She's everything a person should be.'_

Inuyasha felt the sudden urge to punch this guy's face in. _'Wait, why do you suddenly feel this way? It's not like she would ever end up with a worthless hanyou like you, anyway.'_

"Actually," said Kagome interrupting Inuyasha's thoughts."Me and my friend here," she said as she reached and quickly put an arm around his shoulders. "Have plans this weekend."

Inuyasha sighed in relief as he remembered they had to work together on their project.

Hojo looked down at the ground with a sad look on his face. "Oh, what a shame." Then he suddenly looked up with that big smile returning to his face. "Maybe some other time."

Kagome sighed. As much as she didn't want to go on a date with him at all, she still didn't want to hurt his feelings. After all, he was her friend. Sorta. "Yeah maybe," she replied still holding onto that fake smile.

"Well I must get going now," said Hojo before waving. "Bye."

Kagome waved back. "Bye."

Then he left.

"Wow," exclaimed Sango as her jaw hit the ground when they reached Kagome's convertible.

Inuyasha was just as surprised. Never in his life had he seen a car this gorgeous. He was expecting a pink, girly car.

Kagome smiled at Sango. "I know."

"Shot gun," said Sango quickly as she climbed into the passenger seat.

Kagome laughed and climbed into the driver's seat, while Miroku and Inuyasha each took a seat in the back.

Sango gave Kagome their address as she began to drive out the parking lot. For a minute, they drove in silence.

Inuyasha was the one to break it. "So," he started. "Was that guy back there your boyfriend?" he asked hoping that it wasn't true.

Sango let out a small giggle at his expression. It was obvious that he liked Kagome.

For a moment, Kagome looked confused before realizing whom Inuyasha was talking about. "Oh, you mean Hojo?"

Inuyasha nodded quickly as he remembered the guy's name and was determined for an answer.

Suddenly, horror struck Kagome's face. "Ugh, as if," she said quickly. "He's been trying to get me to go out with him ever since I started High School."

Inuyasha felt relief wash over him.

"I mean he's nice and everything," she continued. "But he really gets on my nerves."

Sango nodded and looked at Kagome. "Did you really mean it when you said that you had plans with Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed about five shades of red in embarrassment and Kagome nearly hit a stop sign. "Ugh yeah, but I-"

Sango interrupted with a big smile on her face. "Aww, you guys are now going out? Why didn't you tell me? This is wonderful! Inuyasha can you believe this? We have to cele-"

"WE'RE NOT GOING OUT!" Kagome shouted quickly before Sango could rant any longer.

Inuyasha looked down at his hands as he hid his blushing face. _'Sadly…'_

"I was talking about our art project we need to work on," she explained.

Sango's smile faded. "Oh." Then it returned in a flash. "Then how about you come over to our house on Saturday to work on it." she suggested. "I'm sure that dad would love to meet you."

Kagome returned the smile as the embarrassment on her face slowly faded. "I would love to."

Inuyasha smiled, as well. "Great."

Then before they knew it Kagome had parked outside their house. "Well, we're here."

Sango gave Kagome a quick one armed hug and climbed out of the car with Inuyasha.

"Bye," called Sango. "Thank you."

Kagome gave them a quick wave as Miroku climbed into the passenger seat where Sango had sat before driving off. Then she glanced quickly at her brother who had been sulking the whole drive.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Miroku buried his face into his hands. "Sango hates me."

Kagome's face immediately became worried. "What happened?"

Miroku quickly explained what had happened earlier in Science class and how he groped her after he asked if they could be friends.

Once he was done explaining, Kagome sighed in relief. "She doesn't hate you," she assured him. "She is probably just hurt."

"Why would you say that?" asked Miroku a little confused.

"Well, because she probably thinks that you only like her for her body," explained Kagome.

Miroku slammed his hands onto his forehead. "How could I have been so dumb?"

Kagome shrugged. "She'll forgive you, eventually. Just give it a few days and then she'll be better."

Miroku nodded as he took his sister's advice. _'I hope she isn't too angry with what happened,'_

"Oh," said Kagome interrupting Miroku's thoughts. "You should come with me to their house to keep Sango company, while I'm working with Inuyasha. I'm sure she'd like that."

Miroku grinned. "I'd be honored to come," he told her as they parked into the driveway outside of their house.

* * *

**A/N: So that was Chapter 6! What did you guys think of it? Please review and let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! I just recently got back from a two week vacation from visiting my grandparents, but I'm back now and I'm going to continue to update. I also just wrote a one-shot called 'Need You Now' so if y'all are interested. It should be up soon! I'm also thinking about writing other fics too. Anyways, thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are awesome! I swear when I got home, I had over 60 emails! Here's Chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

The whole school started to get used to the fact that the hanyou freak and his sister were now hanging out with the cool kids, but they still continued to hate them for being different. Inuyasha and Sango continued to get a ride home from Kagome everyday after school, since Sota got permission from Mrs. Higurashi to go to Shippo's house everyday after school as long as he did his homework.

Saturday had now arrived and Kagome was beyond excited, even though she and Miroku still had another two hours before they'd leave.

"What am I supposed to do in the mean time?" she asked herself as she stared at her bedroom wall while sitting on her bed, feeling bored out of her mind. She really wanted to see Inuyasha and get to know him better since she had already gotten to know his sister well enough. She hoped that she would be able to teach him how to fight back. It made her heart ache to see him hurt and she still had no idea who was always hurting him. Inuyasha told her that he simply just hurt himself, but Kagome didn't buy it.

Suddenly, an idea formed her mind on what she could do to help both of her friends.

'_It's perfect,' _she thought proudly as she headed to her brother's room to share the plan.

When she entered his room, Miroku was lying on his bed and playing his DSI.

Kagome rolled her eyes. _'Typical.'_

Then she spoke. "Miroku I just got the greatest idea," she told him as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

Miroku closed his DSI and looked at her. "What?"

"How about we take Inuyasha and Sango shopping tomorrow?"

Miroku gave her a confused look. "Why?"

"Well, because maybe if we get them nicer clothing it'll raise their confidence," Kagome told him.

Miroku gave her a little nod.

"Plus," Kagome added with a smile. "It will buy us more time with them."

Suddenly, a devious grin formed Miroku's lips. "Wonderful," he said. "I shall treasure each second spend with Miss. Sango."

Miroku had already apologized to Sango for the incident in Science Class. She had forgiven him for Kagome's sake, but she still continued to ignore him for she did not want to get a single stroke on her bottom.

"I've never seen you act this way," said Kagome. "You really like this girl, don't you?"

Miroku's grin left his face and blush crept his cheeks. "W-well I-"

"It's okay," Kagome interrupted. "I can tell by the way you look at her and act around her."

Miroku sighed in defeat. "Well, as stupid as this may sound. I've never had such strong feelings for a girl before as I do for her."

"How is that stupid?" Kagome demanded.

"Well, because I hit on every girl I see. Plus, I've only known her for like a week."

"Miroku," Kagome started. "That's just you! You've been pretty much womanizing all your life, but we still knew that you'd find someone someday and you don't have to know them for very long, especially when you know that person is 'the one.'"

"You really think that Sango is 'the one?'" he asked with hope in his eyes.

"Definitely, besides I think that she likes you back."

"R-really?" asked Miroku in shock.

"Totally," Kagome answered. "Just do what I told you and pay less attention to her body and control that hand. If you do, I know you'll have a chance with her."

Miroku smiled. "Thanks sis."

"No prob," said Kagome giving him a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Oh, and can you please not tell her about my feeling for her? I want to tell her myself," aid Miroku in a now serious tone.

Kagome nodded. "Of course."

Miroku smiled again. "Now, are you up for a game of Wii Bowling?" asked Miroku getting up and walking over to the TV in his room, already knowing the answer.

Kagome grinned. "Try and stop me," she challenged.

-X-

Two hours flew by, as Kagome creamed Miroku in bowling so they left for their friend's house after seeing what time it was.

They were now standing on their porch and Kagome hesitantly rang the doorbell.

Moments later, a young boy who looked no older than thirteen answered the door. His eyes were hazel and his jet black hair was tied into a low ponytail, kinda like Miroku's only higher.

Kagome smiled warmly. "Hello."

The boy looked at her and then at Miroku. "Who are you guys?" he asked.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," she told him before turning to Miroku. "And this is my brother, Miroku. We're here to see Inuyasha and Sango."

A smile formed the boy's face. "Oh yes. They've told me so much about you guys," he said bowing his head. "Do come in and make yourselves at home," he said politely before leading the way inside.

Their house wasn't nearly as fancy as Kagome and Miroku were used to, but it was still a really nice place.

Kagome and Miroku settled in the living room.

"Let me go get them," said the boy as he rushed upstairs. He was back down, within minutes.

"They're apparently having some important discussion right now and that they'll be right down in a few minutes," he told them as he awkwardly sat down on the arm of the couch.

Kagome nodded. "So," she said trying to come up with something to say. "You haven't introduced yourself, yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized. "My name is Kohaku Taijira. I'm Sango's younger brother."

"Please to meet you," said Kagome holding her hand out.

Kohaku shook it and then shook Miroku's.

"I am so honored to meet another relative of Sango's," said Miroku smiling warmly.

"Hey wait a second," said Kohaku as he pulled his hand away. "Aren't you the guy that always hits on Sango whom she always talks about?"

Miroku felt his face go red. "Ugh, well you see-" Then his face turned serious. "Wait, she talks about me?" he asked in a surprise tone.

Kohaku froze after realizing what he had said. "Actually, I'm not supposed to say anything about that," he said looking ashamed.

"Oh," said Miroku looking at the ground sadly for a moment. It wasn't long before that devious grin came to his lips. "In that case, do you happen to have any older sisters?"

Kagome elbowed him for his rude behavior, while Kohaku let out a small giggle.

"Sorry for his rude manners," Kagome apologized.

Kohaku shrugged. "It's alright."

"How old are you?" asked Kagome changing the subject.

"Thirteen," he answered simply.

Kagome smiled. "Cool, I have a brother who's your age. Maybe, you guys can hang out sometime."

Kohaku smiled bigger than he had earlier. "Really?" he asked unsurely.

'_He probably doesn't have any friends,' _thought Kagome. "Totally," she answered.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed pumping his fist.

"What school do you go to?" asked Kagome.

"Hibiya Middle School," he answered.

Kagome nodded.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" asked Miroku interrupting.

This time Kagome kicked his leg.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Inuyasha laid on his bed doing nothing, but waiting. He really wanted to see Kagome and was dying to inhale that lovely scent of hers.

'_Why did they have to invent time?'_ he thought. _'Why?'_

When suddenly, he got a knock on his door.

"Come in Sango," he called recognizing her scent.

Sango entered his room. "We have to talk," she told him after closing the door and sitting down at the edge of his bed.

"Shoot," he told her.

Sango hesitated. "I want to talk to you about Kagome."

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat at the mention of her name. "What about her?"

"I know you're in love with her," said Sango.

Inuyasha's face flushed."Whaa-what do you mean? I don't think of her that way! She's just the bestest friend in the whole world to me." Inuyasha looked down at his hands. "The only person besides you guys, who has ever accepted me."

Sango placed a hand of comfort on his shoulder. She was more than grateful that she and Inuyasha had met Kagome. Someone who actually treated her hanyou brother with respect.

"Inuyasha, you don't need to hide it," she assured him. "I can tell you love her, by the way you look at her."

Inuyasha stayed silent for a moment. "Well, I do get this weird feeling in my stomach when I'm with her," he admitted. "Or even think about her."

Sango smiled. "Then that just proves it," she told him. "That's exactly what it feels like to be in love."

"How would you know that?" he asked curiously.

This time Sango's face flushed. "Ugh, w-well I-I," she stammered trying to come up with an excuse.

"I r-read it in a magazine," she said quickly hoping that he'd buy it.

"But you don't even own any magazines," he reminded her.

"Kagome showed me one yesterday during lunch," she lied.

Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously but decided to let it go to focus on Kagome. If what Sango had said was true, then that meant that he was seriously in love with Kagome. Could that possibly be the reason why he always wanted to see her, so badly?

Inuyasha looked down again. "Even if I did feel that way, which I probably don't. She could never possibly love me. I mean, who would?"

Sango smiled. "Inuyasha, Kagome's much different from anyone else. She treats you the way you should be treated. She already seems to _love _you as a friend so what makes you think that she won't love you in that kind of way?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, but he was cut off by another knock on the door. "It's Kohaku," he murmured to Sango.

She nodded at him. "Come in."

Kohaku opened the door and poked his head through it. "Hey," he said. "Just wanted to let you guys know that your friends are here."

As much as Sango and Inuyasha wanted to see them, they knew that they had to finish this discussion.

"Tell them, that we'll be down in a minute," said Sango.

Kohaku nodded.

"Yo Kohaku," said Inuyasha as Kohaku began to close the door.

"Yes?" asked Kohaku opening the door again slightly.

"You didn't happen to hear a thing that me and your sister just said, did you?" asked Inuyasha nervously hoping that it would be a 'no.'

Kohaku shrugged. "Not at all," he answered.

Inuyasha sighed in relief as Kohaku left but little did he know, Kohaku was a good liar.

Sango turned back to Inuyasha. "So, you were saying?"

"Sango," he started. "Haven't you seen how popular she is? She has access to every single guy in school, so why choose a half breed of all people?"

"Of all people, she _did _choose you to be her friend," Sango stated.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He knew that Sango did have a point, but still he knew that it was impossible for somebody to fall in love with him. It would never happen.

"Inuyasha?" asked Sango recognizing the silence.

"Okay," he said softly. "Maybe I do kinda like her in that sorta way, based on these unexplainable emotions."

Sango grinned.

"But don't say anything to her," Inuyasha said firmly.

Sango nodded. "I promise."

Inuyasha smiled in relief.

"Now," said Sango getting up. "Let's go see them."

Inuyasha got up without hesitation, knowing how much wanted to see Kagome and they headed downstairs. They found their friends on the couch, chatting away with Kohaku. Kohaku looked very amused.

'_I wonder what they're talking about,' _wondered Sango as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Kagome turned her head to look at them after she heard their footsteps. She smiled. "Hey guys," she greeted as she walked over to them.

"Hey," replied Sango smiling.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who hadn't said anything and was quietly staring at her. "Hi Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snapped back into reality after getting lost in her beauty. "Oh hey," he said quickly feeling a little embarrassed.

Sango giggled at his actions, then Miroku appeared from behind Kagome causing Sango's smile to disappear. "Why hello Sango," he greeted smiling.

"Hi," she said showing no emotion in her voice.

Miroku quickly turned to her hanyou brother. "Inuyasha," he greeted politely.

"Miroku," replied Inuyasha.

Miroku glanced back at Sango.

"Let's just get this day over with," she said coldly as she headed upstairs.

"Wait up," called Miroku going after her.

While halfway up the stairs, he shot a quick smile at Kagome whom was giving him a 'good luck' look. Once he was no longer in sight, Kagome turned around to look at the young boy still sitting on the couch.

"I'll make arrangements for you to meet Sota as soon as I can," she assured him.

Kohaku smiled and then looked at Inuyasha. "I really like your new girlfriend, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha and Kagome's faces suddenly turned the same dark shade of red.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFFRIEND!" he snapped.

Kagome looked at him with a scared expression. _'I've never seen him angry, before.'_

"Okay," said Kohaku raising his hands in defense. "Touchee," he mumbled as he left the room so he could leave them alone together.

"So…" said Kagome awkwardly.

"So…" responded Inuyasha.

"Shall we?" asked Kagome smiling indicating them to start their projects.

"We shall," replied Inuyasha smiling back. He led her to the dinning room, so they could start.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so there was chapter 7! I hope this makes up for the time I was gone, and my updating may slow down a bit since I'm starting school tomorrow. Anyways, please review!**

**~Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi, I know that y'all hate me since I've been taking forever to update and it's been friggin over a month! I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! I started High School and it's been really stressful for me so I only have so little time to write. I do have a little bit of good news though, I just got a laptop so that may mean more updating! YAY! Anyways, here's chapter 8! Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight

* * *

**

"I see that you've met Kohaku," stated Inuyasha as he and Kagome each found a place to sit at the kitchen table.

Kagome smiled. "Yes, I really like him. He's so polite."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Believe me; you have no idea what he's really like."

"And how is that?" asked Kagome curiously.

"A real pain in the ass," he answered.

"I don't believe that," said Kagome.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Feh, whatever."

"Hey Inuyasha," said Kagome changing the subject. "I have to tell you something."

Inuyasha gave her a questioning look. _'Why does she look so serious about this?' _he wondered. _'Wait, is she possibly gonna tell me…'_

"Sango and Miroku like each other," she told him excitedly.

Inuyasha's left eye twitched. "Huh?"

"You heard me," she continued. "They are head over heels, in love with each other."

Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief. "That can't be true; Sango has never loved in that way before."

Kagome's face turned serious. "Sango is definitely in love with him," she assured him, ignoring his protest.

"How do you know?" asked Inuyasha.

"I know love when I see it," she told him.

"How?"

Kagome shrugged. "I just do. Now tell me, has Sango been acting weird lately?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Well, she did act kinda strange earlier." He didn't mention the little "discussion" between him and his sister earlier.

"What exactly did she do?" asked Kagome.

"Well, started Inuyasha as he recalled what happened. "She started to get all weird when I asked her how she knew what it felt like to be in love. Then she told me that she learned it from one of your magazines."

Kagome bursted out laughing. "What a lame excuse," she chocked out. "Magazines don't say stuff like that."

Inuyasha gave her a confused look. "They don't?"

Kagome laughed again and shook her head. "Can't you see that she's trying to hide her feelings?" asked a now serious Kagome.

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly widened in shock at the possibility. He never really looked at Sango as the type who would fall in love and yet all this was happening.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome. "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha snapped back into reality. "Wow," was all he could say.

Kagome giggled at his reaction but decided to change the subject to make things slightly less awkward. "It's a nice day today," she commented as she remembered how beautiful the snow was.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Keh, I guess."

Kagome smiled. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

-X-

Sango plopped down onto her bed as Miroku entered the room. "Is this your bedroom," he asked after closing the door behind him.

Sango glared at him. "What do you think?"

Miroku wanted to kick himself. _'Why is it that hard to make a good first impression?'_

"Okay," he said quickly.

Sango sighed quietly. _'Am I really being that hard on him?'_

"Can I sit down?" asked Miroku, hiding his nervousness.

Sango shrugged, but scooted over a bit as Miroku planted himself down next to her.

They sat in silence.

Miroku was the one to break it. "So," he said as he tried to think of something non-perverted to talk about. "This room is really nice."

"Thanks," she said dryly. _'Will you stop being so rude?' _she scolded herself quietly. _'Wait, why should I? I mean he only likes you for your body. It's not like he likes you for who you are.'_

"I see you're fairly close with my sister," said Miroku as he interrupted Sango's thoughts.

"If you haven't noticed, she's my best friend," she told him.

Miroku shrugged and nodded. "I can see why. I mean she's like my best friend too and always has been."

Sango looked at the floor, avoiding his gaze. "I'm really lucky," she said quietly.

Miroku looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Why would you say that?"

"No one has ever wanted to be my friend," she stated. 'I was always judged and treated like crap for being 'the hanyou's sister.' A nobody, who wasted her time caring for her family," she finished laughing humorously.

After a long pause, Sango suddenly let out a sniffle. "I couldn't stand up to those people who beat him up in the streets whenever we were caught walking home from school alone or anywhere else. So…"

Sango let out another sniffle as she found herself fighting back tears. "One day, I tried to stop them and… one of them had a gun."

Miroku shook his head as his jaw hit the floor in shock. "He didn't…"

Sango nodded sadly. "He did…"

She unzipped her grey sweated with her tank top underneath and turned around so that her back was facing Miroku. Then she lifted up her hair. Miroku gasped in horror at what he saw. Sango's upper back and neck were covered with nothing but scars, while on her shoulder was a huge mark shaped like a circle obviously where she had been shot.

"They did this to me," she said pointing at the mark. "One guy even tried to rape me but Inuyasha and I managed to escape."

Sango let her hair drop and put her sweater back on. She felt the tears finally fall from her eyes. "Ever since that night most guys from that last school I attended started treating me like some sex toy," she shuttered at the last words.

Miroku felt his heart sink. No wonder why she hated it when he hit on her like the way he did, it was because she was frightened. "Did any man come close to doing what the other guy tried to do to you?" he asked feeling the urge to kill any man who would even lay a finger on her.

Sango shook her head. "I was lucky enough to always get away," she choked. "Inuyasha was never able to help because I think you know why."

"Didn't your parents do anything?" asked Miroku starting to feel his anger rise by what he was hearing.

"My mother's dead," she said wiping a few tears.

"I'm sorry," said Miroku starting to feel his heart ache.

"And my father works long and hard to support us with a job that doesn't get paid a lot, so I don't want to cause him any trouble since he's already saddened enough by my mother's death."

Miroku had no idea how to comfort her. He never knew that one so gorgeous could suffer so much. Right now, he wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her that it was okay but he didn't want to risk startling her so he fought the urge.

"When my dad told us we were moving," she continued. "I didn't think that things were gonna change for me and Inuyasha, but I was wrong." Sango looked down at the floor again to avoid Miroku's eyes. "I met Kagome. Nobody has ever been that nice to us before. She's the greatest friend that I could have ever asked for and I've only known her for a week. She's given me the strength to be myself and accepts not only me, but more importantly my brother. A hanyou whom no one has ever respected or cared for. She even gave me the courage to join the wrestling team. That's what kind of person she is."

Miroku never took his eyes off Sango as she spoke. When Sango had finally looked up and meet his eyes, they were full of warmth and understanding, something that Sango had never seen before from him.

She wondered why she had just told him all this, but she started to feel somewhat happy that she did.

"I'm sorry," he said slowly placing his hand on top of hers. To his surprise, she didn't flinch at his touch or pull away from it. "I had no idea."

Sango gave him a small smile. "It's okay."

"Are you alright?" he asked scooting closer to her with a worried expression.

"I'm fine, at least I will be," she assured him, then her face suddenly turned into confusion. "Speaking of which, why haven't you groped me, yet?"

"Well," he started. "After seeing how angry you were with me, I've decided to try my best not to stroke your bottom. I know it'll be tough, but I'll try."

"You'd do that for me?" asked Sango looking more happy than surprised.

Miroku smiled. "Of course, after all you are the one for me, Sango."

Sango laughed. "Funny," she told him.

Miroku sighed lightly in disappointment for her not knowing that he wasn't joking, but decided to let it go for now. After all, he would get other chances to tell her. Wouldn't he?

-X-

"So Inuyasha," said Kagome as they began to stroll through the park nearby. "Are you sure that you're okay with that kimono over your clothes? Shouldn't you be wearing a coat or something?"

Inuyasha looked down at what he was wearing. "Don't worry," he told her. "This is a lot warmer than it looks."

'It seems to mean a lot to you," stated Kagome studying his emotions.

Inuyasha's face fell as he and Kagome each took a seat on a bench.

Kagome felt a stab of guilt for what she had said, after recognizing Inuyasha's sad expression. "I'm really sorry if I said something to offend you-"

"No!" said Inuyasha quickly as he raised his hands in front of her. "It's fine."

Kagome studied his face. "Is it, really?"

Inuyasha sighed for a moment or two and then spoke up. "My mother gave this to me. It's been in my family for generations." He looked at the ground. "She passed away seven years ago. This is all I have left of her. They called it 'The Robe of The Fire Rat.'"

Kagome gave him a mournful look. "I'm so sorry."

Then, she shocked him by doing something that no one else had ever done before. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha wanted to pinch himself so badly to see if he was dreaming, but instead without thinking he put his arms around her. Instead of her pushing him away (like he expected) she only tightened her grip around him.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

Inuyasha looked down at her in disbelief. "Why are you apologizing? It's not like you had anything to do with her death."

Kagome nodded with her head still against his shoulder. "I know, but still," her voice cracked as she began to feel tears form her eyes. "That's just horrible! Nobody deserves to suffer that much."

Inuyasha didn't take his wide eyes off of her. Never in his life had anyone treated him with this much respect. He felt so blessed to have met someone like her. Then suddenly, Inuyasha caught the scent of salt and water and noticed that it was coming from Kagome.

"Kagome, don't cry," he told her, recognizing that it was the first time that he had ever said her name.

Kagome looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy. Inuyasha felt his heart hurt to see her this way. She began to wipe the tears and smiled weakly. "I know your mom is watching over you, right now."

Inuyasha gave her a small smile in return.

Kagome continued. "I know that she's really proud of you and is telling you what a beautiful person you are."

Instead of replying, Inuyasha pulled her back into his arms and buried his nose into her hair, inhaling her wonderful scent.

It felt as though the two had been embracing for hours when they finally pulled away, with faces the exact same shade as a tomato.

"Okay," said Kagome slowly, looking away from Inuyasha. "Have you ever been in love, before?"

Inuyasha looked at her in surprise. No one had ever asked him that before. He had no idea how to answer it, so he didn't.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

There was still no answer.

"Is it too personal?" she asked unsurely.

Inuyasha shook is head.

"You really don't have to tell me," she assured him. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"It's not that," he told her. "To be honest, I don't even know if I have been in love before because I really don't know what love is, so it probably will never happen."

Kagome listened inventively and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Don't let the others make you feel like that," she said firmly. "It will happen! I promise, just like it happens to everybody."

Inuyasha smiled a little. It was just amazing how her words were so soothing and comforting. She always knew how to cheer him up.

"Have you ever been in love?" he asked.

Kagome thought for a moment. "Well…no. There were times when I thought I have been, but those times all turned out wrong."

Inuyasha nodded. "How many boyfriends have you had?" he blurted. Inuyasha knew that he had regretted asking her that question, as he recognized the confused but embarrassed look that struck her face.

Kagome shrugged off the startle from his question and then tried to count the amount of guys she dated in her head, but lost count after the first twenty. "Well," she began. "Let's just say that there are too many to count," she finished cracking a smile.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile back.

"Why did you want to know that?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha blushed in embarrassment. "Erm…just curious," he said quickly.

Kagome's smile returned to her face. He looked so cute when he blushed. _'Wait, what are you thinking?' _she wondered to herself. _'Oh, so you're saying that he isn't cute?' 'I never said THAT!' 'C'mon girl, you gotta admit it.' 'Admit what? That he's hot?' 'That and the other special thing.' 'What do you mean special thing? I never said that I felt that way towards him!' 'You're blushing.' 'Shut up! I do not lo-'_

"Kagome," said Inuyasha interrupting the argument going on between her mind and conscience.

"Sorry," she apologized quickly. She looked at him. "I was just thinking about something."

Inuyasha decided not to get into any of her business and instead ask her the question that he'd been really wanting to get an answer for. "Have you ever been on a date with…erm…what's his name?" Inuyasha scratched his head as he tried to remember. "Uhh… Hobo?"

Kagome burst out laughing and clung onto her stomach. Inuyasha joined in, after a minute or so.

"That's…not…funny," she chocked between laughter.

"Oh c'mon, it kinda is," Inuyasha said still laughing.

It felt like an hour had passed, by the time the laughter had finally faded.

"Okay," said Kagome still red from laughing so hard. "His name is actually Hojo."

Inuyasha snapped his fingers. "That's right, but I like my nickname for him better."

This time, Kagome was able to prevent herself from laughing and pretended that she hadn't heard what he had last said. "And I guess you can say that I've been on a couple of dates with him, but only to be polite," she finished the last sentence quickly.

Inuyasha nodded as he took in what she had said.

They both found themselves chatting away for another few hours and before they knew it, it was already dark so they started to head back to Inuyasha's place.

By the time, they got there and walked into the living room they were shocked by what they saw. Miroku and Sango were leaning into each other with their lips just inches apart.

'_Oh my God!' _thought Kagome excitedly. _'This is Miroku's moment. This is their moment. I can't believe that this is all finally happening!'_

However, just when the two love birds were about to kiss they heard the front door swing open.

"I'M HOME!" a voice boomed.

Miroku and Sango immediately pulled away and they both turned a dark shade of red, upon realizing what their siblings had just seen.

"Hi dad," Sango called out with a horrified expression written on her face.

"Hey pumpkin," they heard the voice call back.

Just then, a tall muscular man entered the room. "Well, well, these must be our visitors," the man said indicating Kagome and Miroku, in a loud but cheerful voice. "My name is Hazuru," he said extending a hand for one of them to shake.

Kagome smiled and walked towards him to shake his hand. "Pleased to meet you," she told him. "I'm Kagome and that's my brother Miroku," she finished pointing at her brother who was still looking too embarrassed to speak, on the couch.

Hazuru gave Kagome a big toothy smile. "My kids have said nothing but wonderful things about you guys."

Kagome blushed.

"And no need to be shy," he continued. "You guys can feel free to stop by anytime. After all, you're like family now."

"Dad…" Inuyasha mumbled, obviously embarrassed by what his step dad was saying to his crush… erm friend.

Kagome smiled again, not hearing Inuyasha. "Thank you."

With that, Hazuru gave her an awkward one armed hug and then turned to Sango. "Where's your brother?"

"Kohaku's in his room," answered Sango still red as can be.

Hazuru nodded towards his daughter and then disappeared up the stairs.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Well, me and Miroku should probably be getting back."

"Already? Are you sure you can't stay any longer?" Inuyasha asked hopefully not wanting her to leave.

"No, we promised my mom that we'd be home by nine," she said looking at the clock on the wall which read 8:45pm.

Inuyasha looked down sadly at the floor. Every time Kagome had left, he always felt this strange loneliness come to him.

Kagome put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her. He blushed when realizing how close their faces were.

"Hey," she said. "I was wondering if you and Sango would like to come shopping with me and Miroku tomorrow."

"Yes," he answered without even giving it any thought. "We'd love to! Right Sango?"

Sango nodded slowly still keeping quiet.

Kagome smiled at him. "Good." She looked at Miroku. "C'mon Miroku," she called.

Without a word or even looking at anyone, Miroku got up and exited the Taijiya house.

Kagome looked at Sango who was watching Miroku leave. "Goodnight Sango," she said.

Sango looked back at Kagome and gave her a small smile as she gave her a tiny wave.

Kagome nodded towards her and followed Miroku. Kagome stepped onto the porch and was about to close the door behind her, when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder that spun her around. It was Inuyasha. Before Kagome could ask what the matter was, Inuyasha who wasn't thinking at all pulled the small girl into his arms and into a warm hug. Kagome flinched in surprise at first, but hugged him right back.

They stayed like that for about a minute and then Kagome pulled away after realizing what time it was. Inuyasha smirked. "Good night."

"G'night," Kagome replied. Then, she ran into the car noticing that Miroku had been silently waiting for her.

As she drove out the parking lot, she waved to Inuyasha who was still on the porch until he was nowhere in sight. Kagome decided not to talk to Miroku the whole rest of the drive, for she didn't want to make him uncomfortable anymore than he already was. Instead, she decided that she was going to ask him what had happened between him and Sango the next day.

-X-

"We're home," called Kagome as she and Miroku entered through the front door.

"Welcome back," greeted Kaede near the door like she usually did. "Did ye have fun?"

Without answering, Miroku ran up the stairs to his room not bothering to look back.

Kaede looked at Kagome with questioning eyes.

"He's just embarrassed from something that happened earlier, but he'll be fine," explained Kagome before Kaede could even ask.

Kaede nodded at Kagome's explanation.

"Where's mom?" asked Kagome.

"She's upstairs in the second guest room."

Kagome looked at Kaede in confusion. "Why would she be there?"

"See for yeself," answered the old housekeeper.

Kagome nodded and rushed up the stairs. The old lady cracked a smile. The child had no idea what was coming her way.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, a cliffhanger! I hope that y'all liked this chapter. Hopefully, it makes up for a month's worth of no updating. Again, I'm really sorry and I'll try to get back on track and update once a week or two even though I know it'll be hard. Oh, and during my time away I've posted a one-shot called "Need You Now," like I said in the last chapter. So for those of you, who didn't read it, please check it out if you get the chance. You might like it. A big thank you to those who did, you've all brought a smile to my face. Also, I have many story/one-shot ideas so I really gotta get them written. Happy Thanksgiving, if I have any Canadian reviewers =P Anywhoo, please click on the adorable button below and review! They all bring joy to my day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know, I'm a terrible person! I've taken over a month to update! I'm truly sorry about that. I guess that updating is even harder than I thought, especially when there's so much school! This past month I have been dealing with exams, stress, friendship problems and some depression. Again, I'm really sorry! I have no idea when my next update will be because I plan on starting new stories and everything. I'll try to get another chapter as soon as I can. I promise. On the other hand, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! You guys are the greatest! I love all of you all so much! I'm only a few reviews short from making it to one hundred! I deeply appreciate that :)**

**Anyways, here's chapter nine! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine

* * *

**

By the time Kagome had reached the top of the stairs, she was out of breath from running so fast, but her stubborn nature forced her to keep going. When she had only been a few doors down from the second guest room, she felt two arms suddenly wrap around her waist.

"Kagome!" exclaimed a squeaky, familiar voice.

Kagome spun around to see nothing more than her fox demon cousin.

"Hi Shippo," she said, bending down to hug him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great," replied Shippo, pulling away. "I got an A+ on my project."

Kagome ruffled his hair. "Good job, sport."

"Oh Shippo, don't rub it in," said a whiny voice none other than Sota.

Kagome's head snapped up. He was standing not too far from them with a jealous expression on his face.

"Sorry," said Shippo, feeling ashamed.

Kagome patted his head. "Why are you apologizing, Shippo? You didn't do anything. If Sota actually did his homework on a daily basis, then he wouldn't be in this mess." Kagome rose to her feet. "Speaking of which, why haven't you been doing your homework, lately? You know how angry mom gets when we don't."

Before Sota could open his mouth to reply, Shippo had beaten him.

"It's only because he's too busy trying to find ways to impress the girl he likes," Shippo blurted. Then, he suddenly covered his mouth as though he regretted saying it.

"Shippo," said Sota in a low, threatening voice, his face was going as red as can be.

"Sorry," said Shippo quickly, running to hide behind Kagome.

Kagome looked at Sota with wide eyes. "You like someone?"

Sota didn't answer; he just looked at the floor, embarrassed.

No way," she said, surprised. Then her expression filled with excitement. "That's wonderful!" she exclaimed, rushing to give her brother a big bear hug. "I'm so proud of you," she said on the verge of tears. "I never thought this day would come…"

"Hey," said Sota, pushing his sister away. "You got your first boyfriend in kindergarten, so what do you mean by that? Are you saying…?"

Kagome raised her hands in defense. "Relax, I was only kidding! So what's her name, anyway?"

Sota hesitated, after gaining his composure back. "Hitomi," he said quietly.

Kagome nodded. "That's a nice name. Is she pretty?"

"Kagome," said Sota, feeling his face flush once again.

"Well, how does she look?"

Sota breathed heavily, before reaching into his pocket and handing a photograph over to her.

Kagome gave him a confused look. "You carry a picture of her?"

"He's desperate," whispered Shippo as he suddenly appeared beside Kagome.

Sota punched Shippo in the shoulder.

"Oww," Shippo moaned.

"Sota," Kagome scolded.

"Just hurry up and look at the picture," said Sota quickly, not wanting to get into any trouble.

Kagome slowly looked down at the picture, to see a beautiful girl with short, light brown curly hair, big brown eyes, along with the cutest smile in the world.

"Wow," said Kagome. "She's so cute!"

"I know," said Sota proudly.

"Are you going to ask her out?" asked Kagome as she handed the photo back to Sota.

Sota blushed. "No way!" he said quickly. "There's no way that she'll say yes."

"And, why not?" Kagome demanded.

"Because she's too cool for me and all the boys in my class would do anything to go out with her. I'm not like you, Kagome," he finished sadly.

Kagome laid a hand on her younger brother's shoulder. "Sota, you don't need to be like me to get that one special girl to go out with you," she assured him. "You're special in your own way, so if she doesn't want to go out with you then it's her loss because I know that eventually you will be the hot guy that any girl would die to go out with."

Sota just stared at his sister.

"Do you really think so?" he asked after moments of hesitation.

Kagome smiled. "Of course, so find the strength to ask her out when you feel that the time is right, but hurry up before she gets taken."

Sota nodded with determination. "Thanks sis."

"No prob," she said standing up. _'After all, you're not the only person I give advice to.' _

"So, is Shippo spending the night?" asked Kagome.

"You bet," replied Shippo excitedly.

"Great," said Kagome smiling as she turned around to finish her way to the second guest room.

She took a deep breath when she was outside the door and then slowly turned the doorknob. '_What could momma be up to?' _she wondered to herself. Before Kagome had even fully opened the door, someone screamed her name. Her head snapped up instantly. _'No way,' _she thought excitedly, upon seeing the person. _'It can't be.'_

"RIN!" screamed Kagome, rushing to throw her arms around her.

Rin was Kagome's petite cousin, whom she was really close to. She had the same jet black hair as Kagome (only in a different style) and the same chocolate brown eyes, as well. Despite Rin's height, she was actually three years older than Kagome and had just started college not too long ago. Kagome and Rin rarely got to see each other either, since Rin lived all the way in America.

"I missed you so much," said Kagome, tightening the hug.

"I missed you too," replied Rin, fighting back the tears of happiness.

They hugged each other for another minute, oblivious that Mrs. Higurashi was watching them from the corner of the room.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kagome as they finally pulled away.

A big toothy grin formed Rin's face. "Well, I decided to switch colleges and just transferred to one here in Tokyo last week. It turned out that the college was a lot closer to your house than I expected, so I asked Aunt Aki if it was okay for me to move in with you guys. And she said 'Absolutely.' So as of today, I live here."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her cousin, whose face she hardly got to see was moving in. With them! This was all becoming too good to be true.

Rin had lived with her paternal grandparents in America since she was eight years old, after the tragic loss of her parents whom died in a car accident while on their way to pick up their daughter from school.

Kagome opened her mouth, trying to search for words. "R-Really?" she stammered, still in shock. "Do you mean it?"

Rin grinned. "Do all those bags look like I'm kidding?"

Kagome let out a squeal of excitement and then threw her arms around Rin again. "This is amazing!" she whispered with actual tears this time.

"I know, now we can hang out again, only this time without any tearful goodbyes."

Kagome pulled away giggling at Rin's joke and looked up to see her mother staring at them from nearby the canopy bed, giving them a small smile. Kagome smiled back at her mom and ran to hug her.

"You're the best mother in the whole world," she told her.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed and hugged her daughter back. "I had this all planned out for you."

"I can't even tell you how happy you've made me today," said Kagome pulling away, to look at her mother's face.

Mrs. Higurashi kissed her daughter's forehead. "As your mother, that's my job," she said then heading for the door. "I'm going to leave you girls some time to talk," she said before leaving the room.

Kagome and Rin sat down on the guest bed and began to tell each other how things had been going for them.

"Oh Kagome," Rin started. "College is just amazing. The people there are really nice and I have already made a few friends."

"That's great," said Kagome patting Rin's shoulder.

"And," Rin continued with her cheeks beginning to turn a deep shade of red. "There's this guy who's in all my classes and I kinda like him," she finished playing with her fingers.

"So, talk to him," said Kagome simply.

"I can't, that's the problem. He never talks and always looks at people so coldly. Might I add, he's a demon."

"Then, why do you like him if he seems so cold. That doesn't seem like your type," Kagome stated.

"I know, I know," Rin agreed. "But I think that he only acts that way because he's lonely. I'll bet that underneath everything, he's a wonderful person!"

Kagome smiled. "Rin, I love how you see everything in a good way."

"So, what should I do?" asked Rin.

Kagome shrugged. "Just do what I told you earlier," said Kagome. "Try to talk to him, like a simple hello or something. Maybe even ask him a random question like what he likes to do. A simple conversation can start off a friendship and then the trust will build. Sooner or later you'll fall in love, then you'll get married or as demons call it "mate", have children together, watch them grow up, have grandchildren, then you'll die happily."

Rin laughed at Kagome's statement. "I don't think that the stuff you said at the end will happen…"

"Wanna bet?" Kagome interrupted.

Rin ignored Kagome's question. "But, I'll try to talk to him," she finished.

Kagome smiled. "That's my cousin!" she said lightly giving Rin a smack on the back.

"Well, enough about me," said Rin. "Anything happen to you, lately?"

With that question, Kagome's face lit up. "I have made the most awesome friends."

Rin smiled. "Tell me about them."

Kagome didn't waste a breath on telling her cousin about these new friends of hers, how she met them, and so on…

When Kagome finished, Rin's face became serious. "Hey Kagome, you should be careful! You know how dangerous hanyous can be. You know perfectly well of what they can do to you when…"

"He's not like that," Kagome assured her calmly. "I know that he would never do those things."

Rin stared at her cousin in doubt a moment more, before nodding her head a moment later. "Alright, I trust you."

Kagome's smile returned.

"Hey Kagome," Rin then said. "Would you happen to maybe have feelings for this guy?"

Kagome's expression changed to horror as her eyes widened. "W-What? Why do people keep asking that? We are nothing more than friends."

Rin raised her hands. "Okay, I was just asking," she said quickly. "But, you know that you can tell me anything. There are no secrets between us, right?"

Kagome let out a heavy sigh. "Right," she replied. " Okay, maybe I do like him a little bit more than I should, but I'm not in love with him," she finished quickly.

Rin smirked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I may have a tiny bit of a crush on him," Kagome told her slowly. "But, don't tell anyone or him when you meet him because I'm not too sure about my feelings at the moment."

"You know I wouldn't," said Rin with an honest smile.

Kagome smiled back. "I know."

"I hope that Miroku will make another move on Sango," said Rin, changing the subject.

"I know he will," said Kagome. "Speaking of which," she rose from the bed. "Maybe I'll go talk to him about the whole 'incident,'" she finished quoting the last word. Kagome then placed a hand on Rin's shoulder. "You should get some rest, you must be exhausted from that long flight."

Rin nodded. "I will."

"Are you coming shopping with us tomorrow?"

Rin shook her head. "Nah, I think I'll spend the whole day settling down tomorrow, since it's the day off."

Kagome nodded, understanding what her cousin meant. She began to walk to the door, before turning around halfway there. "Hey Rin."

"Hmm," mumbled Rin looking up.

"What's his name?" asked Kagome curiously, realizing that Rin hadn't told her.

"Sesshomaru."

-X-

Miroku laid down on his bed, while staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe that his one, first kiss had been ruined. He still remembered how his heart had been pounding quicker than he ever thought was possible, as Sango leaned into him. This was all ruined by his younger twin sister.

'_No don't blame Kags,' _he scolded himself. _'If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be as close to Sango as I am now.'_

Suddenly, he heard a light knock on the door. His head slowly turned to face it and then with that, it slowly opened to reveal Kagome.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

Miroku shrugged. "Sure," he said, trying to remain calm.

Kagome entered Miroku's room and sat down on the end of his bed.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Miroku nodded lightly, still not taking his head from his pillow.

"Do you want to tell me what happened with Sango?"

Miroku didn't answer, instead his eyes wondered back to the ceiling, avoiding Kagome's gaze.

"C'mon Miroku," she urged. "I want to help you, but I can't do so unless you tell me what's going on."

Miroku sighed, knowing that he couldn't keep anything from his sister. "Well okay," he said, sitting up. "It all started when…"

_Flashback_

"_So you're into demon slaying?" asked Miroku as he and Sango took a seat on the living room couch, after eating the pizza that they had just ordered._

"_Yes," answered Sango, wearing a big grin on her face. "I've been taking classes, pretty much my whole life. I guess you can say that it runs in my family. Both father and Kohaku are slayers too."_

"_Really?" asked Miroku in disbelief. "That's really-"_

"_Weird?" Sango asked, trying to finish his sentence. _

"_No," he said raising both his hands, trying to assure her. "I was going to say sick and twisted, but all in a good way."_

"_Really?"_

"_You bet and I can't wait to see you kick ass on the wrestling team."_

_Sango laughed. "They haven't even told me if I made the team, yet. The list will be posted on the bulletin board on Monday."_

_Miroku grinned. "I know you'll make it, though. I see the fire in you."_

_Sango looked at him with loving eyes. "No one has ever told me that, before."_

"_Well now you're wrong, because I just have," said Miroku trying to sneak an arm around her shoulders, still resisting the urge to grope her._

_Sango flinched lightly in surprise at first, but she then felt herself relax against him and then put her head on his shoulder. She had never felt this comfortable before! She felt safe in his arms. _

'_Face it Taijiya,' she thought to herself silently. 'You might be falling for him.'_

"_So, are you into any sort of activities?" asked Sango._

_Miroku thought for a moment. "Well, now that you think about it I am into the religious sort of stuff."_

"_Really? You?" asked Sango looking up at his face, but not taking her head off of his shoulder._

"_Well, yes," said Miroku feeling some sudden shyness strike him._

"_Wow!" Sango exclaimed removing her head from his shoulder. "That's incredible!"_

"_You really think so?" asked Miroku, still taking it all in._

"_Yeah," answered Sango. "I just couldn't believe it at first because to be honest, it's kinda hard to picture you as a monk."_

_Miroku smiled. "Well, a lot of people do have a hard time believing that. Though, many of them don't approve of it."_

_Sango placed a hand on his shoulder. "I believe in you."_

_Just then Miroku, touched by her words found himself becoming lost in her eyes._

"_Miroku," said Sango quietly, yet lovingly._

_Miroku leaned towards her until their noses touched while his arms tightened around her, asking if it was alright to kiss her._

_Sango answered by slowly moving closer to close the distance between them. She couldn't believe it! This was going to be her first kiss and she wasn't even nervous. At this moment, everything was going to be perf…_

"_I'M HOME!" a voice boomed. The moment was over!_

_End of Flashback_

"How romantic!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

"Yeah," said Miroku blankly.

"This is wonderful! She clearly likes you back! Why so down?"

"Well," started Miroku. "First of all, that was without a doubt one of the most humiliating moments of my life…"

"Sorry," apologized Kagome quickly.

"And second of all," he continued pretending that he hadn't just been interrupted by his sister. "I don't think that Sango will ever want to kiss me again, since she probably feels too awkward from what happened. Plus, she'll probably keep her distance from me again which I really don't want."

Kagome nodded as she listened inventively. "Well, you're right about Sango keeping her distance from you. Knowing her, she probably will."

Miroku groaned.

"But, don't worry," Kagome said quickly. "That won't be your last moment like that, with her," she assured him. "I know she likes you, so I guarantee that it will happen again sometime, just not yet."

"Do you really think that she likes me?" asked Miroku seriously.

"Positive," Kagome told him. "So try and make your move, when you get the chance. Just don't rush into it."

"Okay," said Miroku feeling confident by her words.

It just amazed him how she always knew what to say.

"Did you know that Rin's here?" asked Kagome.

Miroku's eyes widened. "What do you mean by she's here?"

It only took Kagome a few minutes to explain that their cousin would now be living with them.

"Cool," said Miroku simply nodding his head, after Kagome had finished explaining.

Kagome smiled. "I know."

"It's a shame that she has now hit the hay. I was looking forward to bragging about my beloved Sango."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Here we go again," she murmured.

"Anyways," said Miroku pretending that he hadn't heard Kagome's little side comment. "I'm really looking forward to shopping with our dear friends tomorrow."

Kagome gave him a big toothy grin. "I know! It's gonna be one of the best days ever!"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I'm a RinxSess fan, so I decided to include them. Also, Sesshy will still be Inuyasha's brother in this story but the thing is that Inuyasha doesn't know about him. Dun dun dun. I also decided to include Hitomi in this story because I find that she and Sota are just so adorable together and there are hardly any stories with them in it, so I decided "What the Heck!" I'm sorry if this chapter was a little bit boring. Anyways, please review! They make me smile :)**

**~Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OMG! I can't tell everyone how sorry I am for taking forever to update. This is the longest I've ever taken to update! To those of you who are actually still interested in reading this, don't worry. I am not going to abandon this story; I will make sure it gets completed. A lot has happened over the year, I've had to deal with a lot stress and friendship issues. I also lost my interest in Inuyasha and started obsessing over Naruto, but I've gotten my inspiration back for this story and the anime itself :) I feel like I've really matured as a writer over the year and I want to change my ideas that I originally had planned for this story, so it could take a while. I'm also working on a Miroku/Sango one-shot called "Just A Dream," and a Naruto story called "Anything Can Happen," which is going to be a Naruto/Hinata Fanfiction, if anybody is interested :) The most I'll be able to update will probably be once or twice a month. I'll do my best! I still can't get over the number of reviews, I got last chapter! 17 REVIEWS! HOLY CRAP! YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW GRATEFUL I AM :D **

**Starting now, I'm going to start replying to everyone's reviews:**

**-k and ai 333**: **Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! I love to write fluff so expect a lot of adorableness :)**

**-logart:**** I'm happy you loved my last chapter! Thank you for your compliment :)**

**-bobaa:**** I planned on including Rin from the start of the story. I don't like to include OCs that much, so I try to use as much characters as possible from the manga/anime. Thanks for wishing me luck!**

**-Sora7:**** Thank you again for being my one hundredth reviewer. You made me feel special! Well, I do my best to include adorable moments XD You will see Inuyasha is a bit more in character in this chapter! I will try to include some fluff with Sesshy later in the story :)**

**-Freedom Fighter:**** Thanks for calling my story cool. You're pretty cool too :)**

**-Sunokofairytale: ****Ah, I was happy to hear from you. Nope, no matter how long I take to update. I shall never abandon this story. *DUN DUN DUN* Thank you, quite a few of my readers really seem to like Rin in this story.**

**-alikmionejean:**** Thank you again for complimenting my story, it meant a lot coming from you. Weren't you excited when Whitewolfffy finally updated 'It Takes Two?'**

**-****correctormaritza****:**** I appreciate your suggestion, but I might already have something planned for that. Sorry. I'll try to include some of your suggestion if I can. Either way, thank you :) **

**-RokStarrStyle:**** Thank you very much :)**

**-Luvandia:**** *Hugs back* Yup I'm a Rin/Sesshy fan too. You never know, people can change their minds. Muhahahaha *coughs* Well thank you :)**

**-BlackRosetheVampire:**** Thank you so much! You really have been a big inspiration to me :) Yeah, I loved that part too. It was so mysterious. Tee hee XD Yup, you gotta love child love! It's adorableness! Glad I made you smile! I'm pretty much out of my depression now. Thanks for your words of encouragement. I needed them :)**

**-blue-eyed-redhead: ****Thank you Hailey, you're my only family member who actually reads my work! You're such an awesome cousin :)**

**-Inuyashacrazy1234: ****I will keep uploading, don't worry :)**

**-SweetSugar356:**** Thank you! Don't worry, Inuyasha will get there :)**

**-Kagome-chii:**** No worries, I will add more chappies :)**

**-CursedPrincess56:**** I'm happy you loved my chapter :)**

**-POCKY: **** Thank you for getting hooked to my story! Don't worry I'm still alive and will continue to update XD**

**Well anyways, here's Chapter 10! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"Sango," called Kagome as she spotted her friend and Inuyasha make their way towards her and Miroku as they waited outside the mall.

"Hey girl," replied Sango smiling as she gave her friend a quick hug.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. _'She seems back to her old self again,'_ she thought, referring to the previous night.

"Ahem," coughed an annoyed as the two girls pulled away. "What about me?"

"What about you?" asked Kagome playfully.

"Why does my sister get the 'greeting'?" asked Inuyasha as he quoted the last word.

"Greeting? What do you mean?"

"I mean why does my sister get a hug from you?"

Kagome smiled. He was learning to joke around. "Because she's my best friend," she answered innocently as she

"What am I?" he asked trying to look hurt.

"A dog," she answered rushing up to him to stroke his ears. She grinned. "A cute one."

Inuyasha smiled. "You're pretty cute yourself."

Kagome blushed at the compliment as she removed her hands from his ears. "Thank you."

"Well then," Miroku said quickly not wanting any awkwardness to come. "Shall we begin our mission?"

Kagome snapped out of her trance and looked at her brother excitedly. "You bet!"

-X-

"This is the place," said Kagome as she dragged Sango into her favorite clothing store.

The group had decided to split up, so that Kagome could help Sango pick out some clothes while Miroku would help Inuyasha.

"Feel free to choose whatever you'd like, it's all on me!"

Sango looked at Kagome with an unsure expression. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

Kagome smiled. "Positive, Sango. Believe me, I know how much you need this."

Sango didn't argue, knowing there would be no way to talk her friend out of this. She slowly looked around the store from where she was standing.

"I've honestly never had so much to choose from in my life."

Kagome grabbed her hand. "C'mon, I'll help you," she said as she dragged Sango to the nearest aisle of clothes.

Pretty soon, Sango found herself carrying about twenty pairs of jeans, t-shirts, etc. in her arms.

"That should be enough," Kagome said finally.

'_Ya think.' _

As much as Sango really wanted to say that out loud, she chose not to since Kagome was already doing her a huge favor. Instead, she just nodded and allowed Kagome to push her into the changing rooms.

After a few minutes, Kagome found herself waiting for her friend. She couldn't help but smile when she noticed clothes being tossed around above the stall. She knew that Sango didn't have a high fashion sense like most of the girls from her school. Heck! Sango was a friggin tomboy! But, Kagome was also aware the way you dressed at their school was really important. So, just playing dress up would probably not only help Inuyasha and Sango in terms of fitting in but also their self-esteem at school. Kagome had already made a promise to herself to do everything she could to help her friends.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the door opening in front of her. Then stood Sango wearing a black knee-length skirt and a light blue tank top.

Kagome nodded in approval. "Very nice," she commented. "But I think that pink would probably be a better color on you than blue."

"How do you know?" asked Sango, raising an eyebrow with curiosity.

Kagome shrugged. "Just try it."

Sango obeyed her best friend and soon came out of the changing room with a dark pink V-neck long- sleeved shirt.

Kagome finally smiled. "Perfect."

-X-

"Inuyasha," said Miroku as they walked out of the men's clothing store with a bag being carried in Inuyasha's clawed hand and another in Miroku's. "Have you ever considered the possibility that you have romantic feelings for my sister?"

Inuyasha stopped walking and looked at his lecherous friend. "Why the hell would you think that?"

Miroku shrugged. "Well, whenever she's around you never seem to take your eyes off her."

"I could say the same for you with my sister," commented Inuyasha.

"Anyway…" said Miroku quickly desperately not wanting to talk about that. "My point is that if you plan on dating on my sister at some point, you have my approval."

Inuyasha let out a really light sigh, feeling somewhat content by his friend's words.

"Now, let's get this brother-boyfriend talk out of the way. Alright?"

Inuyasha nodded, waiting for him to continue.

Miroku's face grew serious. "If you ever hurt Kagome in any way, I will have no choice but to kick your ass."

"I would never hurt her," Inuyasha argued.

Miroku nodded in agreement. "I know, but I'm just warning you."

"Well, I guess the same warning goes to you if you do end up dating Sango."

Before Miroku could open his mouth to reply, his cell phone (thankfully) vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and opened it. It was a text from his sister.

"Kagome wants us to meet her and Sango in the food court to get some lunch."

-X-

"So…" Kagome started as she and Sango sat at a table waiting for the guys to come. "You do love my brother, don't you?"

This question totally caught Sango off guard. "Why would you ask that?"

Kagome shrugged. "Oh I don't know, maybe by the fact that me and Inuyasha walked in on you guys when you were clearly getting a little too cozy!"

The last part made Sango flinch. "Uhh, w-well that was…"

"Oh c'mon Sango. There's no use denying how you feel! Besides, you know that you can tell me anything. Right?"

Sango sighed in defeat. "Okay." She looked down at her intertwined hands on the table. "I think I'm falling for him. I know that he means a lot to me, I even told him my life story."

Sango's eyes travelled from her hands to meet Kagome's brown eyes. "When I was about to kiss him, I swear it felt like we were the only two people in the world. I couldn't even tell you and my brother were standing right there. It was like the hunger had completely taken over me and there was nothing I could have done about it."

Kagome stared at Sango for a few moments in shock. She already knew that Sango had feelings for Miroku, but she didn't think that they were this strong.

After a few minutes of silence, Kagome let a small smile grace her lips. "I envy you."

Sango raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I've always wanted to feel that way about someone," Kagome told her. "I have dated many guys, but never once did I feel the way that you're describing to me right now."

"Maybe I am _the one _for him," Sango said quietly with a hint of hope in her voice.

Kagome smiled bigger. "I know you are and I'm glad. Miroku deserves to have someone like you."

Sango sighed. "I just hope that we'll be able to have another moment like that."

"You will Sango, you will," Kagome assured her.

Suddenly, Miroku and Inuyasha came into perspective as they made their way over to the table that Kagome and Sango were seated at.

"Well, speak of the devil," Kagome murmured as the boys each took a seat next to them.

"How was the shopping?" asked Sango eyeing the two bags that were just placed on the ground near their chairs.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Don't even remind me, I spent the whole time locked in the changing rooms forced to try on clothing."

Kagome giggled at his expression. "That's kinda the whole point of shopping."

Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief. "How can you stand that?"

Kagome shrugged. "Years of experience."

"Believe me," said Miroku. "He wouldn't stop complaining the whole time and we only went to one store."

Inuyasha elbowed Miroku, obviously embarrassed about him mentioning this in front of the girls (Kagome in particular).

As expected they both laughed.

"Are you kidding?" asked Sango while panting from the laughter. "Kagome literally dragged me to like sixteen stores."

"And she didn't even complain once," Kagome added proudly.

"Feh," muttered Inuyasha with his arms crossed.

"C'mon Yash," said Sango as she playfully nudged him from across the table. "Lighten up."

Inuyasha let out a growl and glared at her. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

Sango shrugged.

"Wait," said Miroku as his eyes trailed off to Sango's. "You have nickname for your sibling that ticks them off too?"

Sango blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"I always call Kagome 'Kags' to make her mad," he explained.

All of a sudden, Miroku began to feel lame for sharing that.

Sango raised her finger for a moment, as if she was considering this. Then she started smiling, causing Miroku's heart to race.

"That's pretty cool! Who knew we had something in common?" She brought her hand up, so her palm was facing him. "High five for that!"

Miroku smiled back and slapped her hand. At the same time, he tried to hide the blush that was creeping on his cheeks as he recognized this was his first time interacting with her since what happened between them last night. And it was a positive interaction too.

Kagome glared at the both of them momentarily, before turning to Inuyasha and raising her hand to him the same way Sango had done with Miroku.

Inuyasha looked at her curiously.

"High five for being the ones getting picked on right now," she said, suddenly grinning.

Inuyasha hesitated before doing the same thing that Miroku had done. He flashed a smile at her, causing Kagome to flush a little bit,

"So," she started keeping her eyes on Inuyasha. "Did you finish the art project? It's due tomorrow."

Inuyasha gulped. "Uh, I started it. It should be done in no time."

Sango rolled her eyes. _'Yeah right.'_

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty close to finishing. I practically spent the whole morning working on it."

"Trust me," said Miroku. "Once she starts working on something, it's impossible to pull her away."

"Show off," muttered Inuyasha under his breath.

Kagome punched him playfully in the shoulder. "I heard that!"

Miroku shook his head. "No, it's true. She's basically Miss Perfect. Never once has she been late for classes or handed in her work late. Sota and I are too busy trying to impress the girls of our dream to notice. I think mom actually loves her the most because of that."

Without a warning, Miroku received a really hard punch in the shoulder. And it wasn't a playful one. It was from Sango.

"Be nice," she hissed.

"Yeah," agreed Kagome. "Don't say that! I know mom loves us all equally."

Miroku only nodded quietly in response, feeling somewhat hurt from the blow he had received from Sango. Surely he had been slapped by Sango several times, but this time she had this new look of anger on her face and he really didn't know what he had done to upset her this time.

Sango suddenly frowned at his expression. She didn't mean to sound so harsh, but she let her jealousy get the best of her.

"_Too busy trying to impress the girls of our dreams to notice."_

'_I wonder who this girl is,'_ she thought. _'He had this look of love in his eyes when he talked about her.'_

Just then, Kagome thankfully, interrupted the moment of awkwardness. "So, is anyone up for some lunch now?"

-X-

"Man, this stuff is really good!" exclaimed Inuyasha as he chowed down his bowl of ramen.

"You never had ramen before?" asked Kagome looking surprised.

Inuyasha shook his head as he wolfed down the rest in his bowl. "No, but it's amazing!"

Sango kicked his foot from under the table. "Inuyasha show some manners. Don't talk with your mouth full!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked into his bowl to see if there were any noodles remaining.

Miroku shook his head in disbelief. "Why haven't you guys had ramen before?"

Sango shrugged. "I cook at home and I guess I've never had the time to make it."

"You cook, Sango?" asked Kagome.

Sango shrugged again. "Dad usually gets home late, so I pretty much just feed the boys. Believe me, they'd be dead without me!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"You guys should try Kagome's ramen," said Miroku clearly ignoring Inuyasha. "It's really awesome and much better than this ramen!"

Kagome blushed. "Oh, it's nothing. All I do is boil it on the stove in hot water and then they turn into noodles."

"Stop being so modest," Miroku said to her.

"Well, it's true."

"But seriously, it's awesome! When Inuyasha and Sango come over one day, you have to make it for them to try."

"Well okay, I guess."

"That would be great!" said Inuyasha giving her one of his rare big smiles.

"Oh, and you guys totally have to meet my cousin Rin," Kagome remembered. "She just moved in with us and she's the best!"

"If she's anything like you, then I'm sure we'll love her," said Sango.

"Believe me, you have no idea how alike they are," muttered Miroku under his breath.

"You should also bring Kohaku over some time, so he can meet Sota," said Kagome.

Sango nodded in agreement. "Wait, didn't Miroku say that Sota likes someone?"

"Yeah," answered Kagome. "Sota likes this girl in his class named Hitomi, he even carries a picture of her around in his pocket!"

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Sango. "That's so kawaii!"

Kagome grinned. "I know, eh? I hope he makes his move on her tomorrow!" She turned to Miroku. "By the way, how did you already know about Sota's crush? I thought he only told me and Shippo about it."

Miroku shook his head. "No, he was so desperate that he came to me for advice on how to impress her."

"When did he ask you that?" asked Kagome cautiously.

"Oh, shortly before we left to Sango and Inuyasha's house yesterday."

"What?" exclaimed Kagome as horror struck her face. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that he shouldn't be asking me about this kind of stuff. He should be asking his sister, for she has more experience with relationships than I do. He was upset with my response and started begging me to give him some tips, but I kept declining. I'm happy to see that he decided to tell you. He's made the right decision."

Miroku's explanation left the table falling speechless for a few minutes.

Kagome was the one to break the silence. "Huh? But…why?"

"Because…" he started meeting Sango's eyes. "I made a promise to someone that I would try to be different."

Sango blushed, but didn't fight the smile from coming on her face.

Miroku smiled back.

They spent about a minute gazing into each other's eyes. Sadly, the moment was interrupted by a certain hanyou.

"Hey, can I have some more ramen?"

Sango groaned inwardly, before turning to her brother. "Don't be rude! You have to remember that they're paying for us."

"But I'm so hungry," whined Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah, I read somewhere that hanyous need more food to eat than humans do," stated Kagome.

Miroku picked up his bowl and handed it to his hungry friend. "Here," he said. "You can have mine. I'm not hungry anymore, anyway."

Inuyasha grinned and took the bowl from his friend's hands. "Thanks man," he said before digging in.

Miroku tried his best to not sound upset about his perfect moment with Sango being ruined once again. "Don't mention it."

-X-

"Thanks again," said Sango giving Kagome one last hug as they stood outside her and Inuyasha's house.

"No problem," Kagome smiled. "If ever you guys are free, just give us a call. Miroku and I enjoy your company." She turned to look at her to look at her brother. "Don't we, Miroku?"

Miroku looked as though he was lost in thought.

"Miroku?" asked Kagome a little louder, nudging him this time.

He snapped out of his trance. "Huh? What?"

Sango frowned. _'He's probably imagining himself with that "woman of his dreams."'_

"We love having them around, don't we?" Kagome repeated.

"Right," he nods. "Of course we do I mean, why wouldn't we?"

"Uh huh," said Kagome looking at him weirdly, before turning to Inuyasha. "Did you have fun?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Not really with the shopping, but hanging with you guys was...uhh…"

Kagome couldn't help but smile as he struggled to find the right words to say.

"Worth it," he said quickly.

Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know it was."

They stared at each other for a moment.

"So, you gonna continue your art project when you go inside?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" asked Kagome. "I would if I were you, because Mr. Totosai is really strict when it comes to due dates."

"This isn't about the old man," Inuyasha told her. "I guess I'm kinda nervous with how the students will react."

Kagome extended her hand, so that her arm was now around his shoulder.

"Inuyasha," she started seriously. "I promise to make sure that they won't do anything to hurt you. Not while I'm around."

Inuyasha smiled weakly. Nobody had ever made that promise to him before. "You know, you're a pretty good friend."

Kagome smiled in return. "Thank you. And besides, whatever drawing you show to the class of me, I'm sure I'll love it."

Sango couldn't help but smile at their interaction, as well. _'Only she can make him smile like that.'_

Kagome unhooked her arm from his shoulder, before climbing back into her car. "Miroku we should really be going now."

Miroku nodded and turned around to open the passenger door, but then he unexpectedly turned back and grabbed Sango's hand. This action surprised her.

"I really did have a good time," he told her.

Sango nodded and gave him a small smile with a bit of blush evident on her face. "Me too."

Miroku smiled back and unwillingly let go of her hand, so he could climb into the car.

Sango didn't take her eyes off him. _'I still can't believe that he's changing, just for me.'_

The thought of that only brought a bigger smile to her face.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," called Kagome. "And don't forget to wear the new clothes."

"We won't, bye," Sango called back waving.

And with that, they drove off.

-X-

'_C'mon, there's gotta be something that I can draw to describe her,' _thought Inuyasha clearly frustrated as he sat at his desk in his room with a blank piece of paper in front of him.

Kagome seemed to have a lot of good qualities. Why was it so hard to draw something to describer her?

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

"What do you want, Kohaku?" he asked recognizing his brother's scent.

"I need to ask you something important," answered Kohaku through the door.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Feh, fine come in then. But make it quick."

Kohaku entered the room and sat at the edge of his brother's bed, so he was facing his brother.

"Well?" asked Inuyasha, growing impatient.

Kohaku hesitated before speaking. "Listen, I know you're in love with that Kagome girl."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, but Kohaku continued before he could say anything. "So, I came to you for advice."

Inuyasha looked at Kohaku as though he was speaking a foreign language. "Advice?"

"Yeah, you see there's this girl in my class I like and she barely knows I exist. She's always alone and carries this mirror with her. A lot of people think that she's weird, but I think she's amazing!"

Inuyasha blinked. "So?"

"How do I get her to like me, like Kagome likes you?"

"Hey! Wait a second," exclaimed Inuyasha. "Kagome doesn't like me in that sort of way!"

Kohaku rolled his eyes. "Oh please."

"Well, she doesn't!"

Kohaku raised his hands in defense. "Okay, okay. Then how do I get her to like me, the way Kagome likes you?"

"Kid, I think you already know perfectly well that Kagome was the one who asked me to be her friend."

Kohaku nodded. "Yeah well, how do you act around her?"

Inuyasha considered this question. _'How do I act around her?'_

He paused, before answering. "I'm nice to her."

Kohaku raised an eyebrow. "Do you think you can be more specific than that?"

"Okay. Who is this girl?" asked Inuyasha growing irritated.

"Her name is Kanna," Kohaku told him.

"I knew it!" a voice exclaimed and suddenly burst into the room.

It was none other than their lovely sister.

'_Damn it!' _Inuyasha cursed to himself. _'I was too wrapped up in this conversation that I couldn't smell her.'_

"Sango, why were you eavesdropping on my man-to-man conversation?" asked Kohaku clearly annoyed.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You eavesdrop all the time on mine and Inuyasha's conversations, so you really shouldn't be talking."

"You do what?" demanded Inuyasha harshly at his brother.

Kohaku's face flushed. "Well, I uh…"

"Anyways," interrupted Sango. "It was obvious you had a crush on someone, based on the way you've been acting these last couple of days."

"Then, how did you know it was Kanna?"

"When I woke up late to get a glass of water, I heard you say 'Kanna' in your sleep."

"Damn it."

"So, you haven't spoken to her yet?"

"No," he answered as his eyes met the floor. "I don't exactly know how to talk to her."

"Just be yourself."

"Nobody at school seems to like _myself_."

"What makes you think she won't?" asked Inuyasha suddenly joining the conversation. "I mean you said she was different, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"And you're different too, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Kohaku locked eyes with Inuyasha.

"You guys both have that in common."

"Yes," Kohaku nodded.

"Her being different is the reason why love her, right?"

"You're right!" said Kohaku rising from Inuyasha's bed with a new look of determination in his eyes.

"So, go for it!" Inuyasha almost shouted.

"I will!" exclaimed Kohaku, leaving the room.

Sango turned to her half demon brother and smiled. "You really are a good brother," she told him before getting up to exit, as well.

Suddenly, a huge grin appeared on Inuyasha's face.

"I got it!" he said, snapping his fingers. "I know just what to draw."

He turned his chair back to his desk and finally added to that blank sheet of paper.

-X-

After a few hours of finishing and perfecting her art picture, Kagome finally put down her pencil crayon. Her hand was numb from all that drawing.

She smiled and sighed in relief. "Done."

* * *

**A/N: So there was Chapter 10 and it was a really long one too. I hope this can help make up for all that time I lost. I'm sorry if it was boring and a lot didn't happen in this chapter. If anyone has any suggestions of what they want to happen later in the story. Please, feel free to PM me and I'll try to include it. Also, let me know if I did okay with Inuyasha's character in this chapter. I hope you guys are okay with Kohaku/Kanna, I know I just keep adding more and more couples to this story XD To those of you who don't know Hitomi, she was Sota's crush in the episode "Sota's Brave Confession." It's a really cute episode! Oh, and to all you Sesshy fans he will make his appearance in the next chapter! YAY! **

**I'll try and update faster for your guys sake :)**

**Well, please don't forget to review!**

**~Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit**


	11. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ!

**A/N: Hi everyone, I am so sorry it has taken forever to update. I'm really sorry this is not a chapter like some of might have hoped it would be. I have been so busy and it has been so hard for me to manage my time. I have had a terrible case of writer's block over the years. I know I am a horrible person and I have no excuses for not updating in three years. I am now in college and I have a long break so I have every intention of working on my story until then. **

**If I'm being honest as I look back on my story, I'm not really happy on how it has turned out. I was thirteen when I wrote most of it and it really bothers me how out of character most of the characters are, especially Inuyasha.**

**To start working on this story again, I have recently hired a beta reader, Emerald Time, and she has been really amazing as well as helpful in terms of giving me advice, ideas, and constructive criticism.**

**Before I do anything about this fic, I'm going to leave it up to you guys. I will either, rewrite this story to make everyone more in character or I will do my very best to continue from there (for instance, write a one-shot where Sango tells Kagome about her past). I have started writing some of chapter 11 in case I continue. I know I said on my profile page (if any of my readers saw it) that I would try to continue it due to there being more people who voted on the poll, but there were only four people who voted yes. There was also another reader that voted no, so I want to know if any other readers agree with that person.**

**I am going to reset the poll on my profile page and see what most of you think I should do. I would also love it if you were to explain your opinion in a review and let me know what you want me to do.**

**I'll keep the poll opened for a certain amount of time (I will see) and then write in another author note which vote won.**

**Thank you again all my wonderful readers/reviewers. You are all amazing and I wouldn't continue if you guys weren't there. I can't believe I got 21 reviews for chapter 10. I seriously feel so lucky to have guys and feel that I sometimes don't deserve to have such amazing readers as I do. I hope that you guys are still interested in reading this.**

**I love you all and hope that you all have a great New Year :) **

**~Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit**


End file.
